A Laugh In The Dark
by JaycinAdarah
Summary: A vampire in love with a clown. A jealous Bat. And a heart thief. Joker/OC, Batman/OC, OC/OC, OC/Ivy and maybe Joker/Batman/OC. Full summery inside. Please R&R. Thank you. On hold till I can catch a bloody idea for the next chapter...
1. Chapter 1

_A vampire pays a visit to Gotham City and has a run in with a very intimidating clown. What happens when the vampire falls for said clown? What will happen when a certain vigilante becomes jealous? And when a psychopath with a thing for mocking the clown and the bat decides to, with the aid of a certain plant, steal the heart of the vampire LITERALLY can the two enemies set aside there rivalry in time to save him? Joker/OC, Batman/OC, OC/OC, OC/Ivy Suggested Joker/Batman/OC. Rated for: Violence, gore, rape, strong language, bad humor, and Yaoi._

_**Note: I do not own Batman and or any Batman related characters in this fic. I only own this fic and the OCs.**_

**A Laugh In The Dark Ch1**

In all my undead years as a vampire. In all my travels across the world. I have never found any place, any city, that captures my attention so readily as the city that had become known as 'No Man's Land'. "So this is Gotham City…", I mumble to myself, sitting atop the roof of a building called Wayne Tower. I look out in all directions. Fires burned brightly here and there despite the rain that was coming down. They burned almost as if in defiance of the cold droplets beating against them.

All around me I could hear screams, shots being fired, low explosions…but what really pecked my interest was the laugh. Loud and menacing. It chilled me to my very core. I had never before heard such a laugh as this. I didn't know much about the criminals here in Gotham, as there are far to many to keep track of. But that laugh, I knew there was only one man in all the world who would laugh like that. I had seen reports about him as far away as Japan. The whole world knew and feared him, this 'Clown Prince of Crime' the one and only Joker.

Spreading my bat like wings I glide silently and unseen toward the source of the maniacal laugh. Landing without a sound on another buildings roof top I recoil my wings and glance over the buildings edge searching for…THERE! There he was, standing on the sidewalk right below me. Doubled over with laughter. He was holding a spiked bat with one hand, the other was wrapped tightly around a light pole to keep himself from falling flat on his ass because of the uncontrollable laughing.

"What in the world could be the cause of this laughing fit?" I mentally ask myself. Then I saw them, three bodies bloodied and broken lying lifelessly on the ground three feet away. I then notice that the bat he is carrying is completely blood soaked. Now I understood, he was laughing at his own accomplishment of killing three unarmed people. Or so it would seem anyway. They had no weapons on them now but that doesn't mean they were unarmed when Joker approached them or had been approached. The poor things had bitten off more than they could chew messing with that one.

Then I notice the hysterical laughter was beginning to die down, replaced by fits of giggling. I peer over the roofs edge at the Joker, who was now skipping merrily around the bodies humming a tune I did not recognize. I stared at him for several seconds as he did this, taking in and memorizing every detail about him. His dark purple suit, the orange under shirt, the paper white skin, the dark brushed back green hair, the scars carved into his cheeks from years of laughter and wicked red smeared grins.

Suddenly, to my shock and surprise he stopped. Then slowly he turned his head and gazed upwards…directly at me! Our eyes locked and for a few seconds I could not move. Frozen in awe as he stared at me, possibly trying to figure out who I was. The usual grin had temporarily vanished as he stared up at me.

"How the hell had he known I was here?!" I wondered silently in my head. And then it happened. It started as a twitch, then slowly grew to a smirk, and finally a full on grin. That grin alone was enough to send chills throughout my entire body. I couldn't stop myself. Survival instincts kicked in and I jerked away from the buildings edge. This action set him off again into a mad fit of laughter, but as suddenly as it started the laughter stopped. Cautiously I stepped back to the edge and leaned out. He was gone! I hadn't even heard him move! He was fast, but more frightening then that he was so quiet that even my acute hearing had failed to pick up the sound of his movements.

Suddenly, and seemingly out of nowhere I felt a presence directly behind me. I froze but only for a second. Then turned slowly toward whoever it was who had managed to sneak up on me. I gasped, breath catching in my throat as my eyes locked on the eyes of the man standing less than five feet away. Those eyes, glowing red with bright yellow pupils, would haunt me in my nightmares forever.

"How the…?! When had he…?!", my brain raced with questions. This man, this creature before me, staring at him now this close I realized just why the entire world feared him. With the slightest little effort he could stop a charging bull in its tracks an send it running scared with nothing more than that grin. To say that he scared the hell out of me was a gross understatement. Anger welled up inside of me.

"Pull yourself together damn it! You're a vampire for crying out loud! One of the last true ancients! YOU FEAR NOTHING AND NO ONE!", wailed a voice inside my head. It was true of course. I had no reason to fear this man standing menacingly before me. I could kill him if I were so inclined. And if he were to attack I could simply jump from the roof and fly away. But why then was I just standing there, like a frightened child staring into the eyes of this madman? "Because," I realized, "I was not in my vampire state now, but my human one! THAT'S why I felt afraid."

But before my mind had time to switch my vampire state back on Joker made his move. Running straight at me, bat raised above his head, the movement was so quick and sudden that I barely had time to dodge. The bat came down hard where I was standing completely destroying the buildings plaster ledge. Then suddenly he let go of the bats handle, flipped around and lunged straight at me so quickly I didn't have time to react. We fell. He grinned down at me, hands wrapped tightly around my throat.

Grabbing his wrists I try to free myself from his grasp, but to my surprise his grip was as strong as steel. I couldn't, with all my human forms strength, break free. My vision blurred and I began to loose strength. To my horror I realized I was beginning to black out. Before I did I felt something…something hard rub against my crotch and almost moaned. And would have to if not for Joker's powerful grasp on my throat. The last thing I heard before it all went black was his laugh. Loud, menacing, and triumphant. A laugh in the dark.

I awoke several hours later. Glancing around stiffly I found that I was still on the roof top. It was no longer night, and it had stopped raining. But more importantly, I was alone. The Joker had left, apparently mistaking my black out for death. Rubbing my, now very sore, neck slowly I crawl over to a puddle and examine my reflection. Two bright purple hand shaped bruises had appeared, a painful reminder of what had happened last night.

Flinching at the pain, my mind wandered back to that moment. Staring up into those eyes, bright with malice. My face burned red hot with anger remembering how completely helpless I had felt. But soon the anger was gone, replaced with a feeling that surprised me and made my face burn even hotter as something else flashed through my mind. It was a though of him sitting there pining me to the ground. Legs on either side of me. And I remembered feeling something odd that I had discarded till now. I remember feeling something hard absentmindedly being rubbed against my crotch as he leaned further down tightening his grip on my throat.

Than it struck me, as I knelt there staring wide eyed at my reflection in the pool of water. The thing that had rubbed against me…that had damn near made me moan as I was being strangled…had been the Jokers hardening…Shaking my head violently trying to rid myself of the memory as I scoop up a handful of cold water and splash it on my face and neck. But the thought refused to leave.

"Had the Joker really gotten off on strangling me? And more importantly why the hell had I enjoyed it?!", I absentmindedly thought to myself. But I was quickly snapped out of my thoughts as I realized I had leaned back against the, now broken, roof ledge and had begun stroking myself, the memory flashing again trough my mind. Blushing bright red I quickly stood and was about to summon my wings when I remembered it was day now, and I couldn't risk someone seeing my vampire form. So instead I ran for the fire escape and climbed down.

Once off the building I approached the three bodies still laying where Joker had left them. Two of them had there faces beaten to an unrecognizable bloody pulp, while the third had both legs broken and a hole punched straight through his gut. Apparently Joker had decided to see if he could use his bat like a sword on this poor guy and run him through. I flinched at the sight of it and began to walk along the side walk in random directions letting my mind wander.

Soon I had come upon a park. The grass overgrown and un-kept. A wide variety of flowers bloomed beautifully in all directions. Taking note of a old faded sign that read 'Robinson Park' I think back to news reports I had heard about a villain that had taken up residence within the park. A deadly beauty known as Poison Ivy. As much as I wanted to see her with my own eyes I decided it best not to step into her territory. Instead I took the sidewalk's path around the park. Several hours later, as well as several near misses from rival gangs shooting at random at anything that moved, I had finally made it to the other end of the park.

"Where to go from here?", I wandered aloud to myself before picking a random street and heading down it. About 30 minutes later, having ran part of the way to escape a gang mob who had mistaken me for a rival gang member, I stopped and climbed to the top of a billboard. Sitting on the ledge, having already lost the mob, I leaned back against it and closed my eyes for a few seconds to catch my breath.

After I had somewhat recovered I opened my eyes and looked up at the sign and read, 'Arkham Asylum 3 miles next exit'. "Arkham Asylum?", I wandered aloud intrigued. Shrugging "Why not? Got nothing better to do right now." I said aloud to no one particular, climbed down and started across the bridge leading to the island that held the asylum. After about an hour and a half I reached the front drive of the Asylum.

The gate having long ago been ripped off its hedges, apparently by escaping inmates, was laying broken and bent off to one side. The area around the tall haunted looking building was mostly barren save for the few dead trees scattered around. There branches curled and reached in random directions like clawed hands grasping for something they just couldn't reach.

The sight sent a chill up my spine as I fought the almost overpowering urge to run the other way. Clinching my fists and summoning up what little courage I had left, which this god forsaken sight had not stolen from me, I start up the drive toward the Asylum's front entrance. The doors were wide open, peering inside I listened intently for signs of life. But the only things that reached my ears, besides the scampering feet of vermin, were the ghostly echoes left behind by the ones who had once inhabited Arkham.

Inhaling sharply I forced myself to walk forward. Inside the floors lay littered with papers and rubble. Letting my eyes wander from room to room I realized this area was where the offices were kept, separate and away from the rooms of the insane. Glancing at the names of the doctors who's names were still legible I paused as I came across the door leading to the office belonging to a Dr. Crane. "Crane?", I spoke the name aloud, "This name seems failure. But I cant quite place it." reaching out I grasped the doors handle and turned, it was unlocked.

Opening the door cautiously I glanced inside. There were no windows in this room, the only light was that spilling in through the now open door. Reaching in I found a light switch and flicked it on. To my surprise the one bulb above the desk snapped on obediently. I had half expected it not to, had thought that maybe the electricity had long ago been shut off. But it had, to my relief, not been.


	2. Chapter 2

**A Laugh In The Dark Ch2**

Stepping into the office I quietly shut the door behind me just in case someone happened to still be here. Ever since my encounter with Joker the other night I've been a bit overly cautious, checking behind me every so often to make sure no one was there. Glancing around the small, and surprisingly clean, office I caught site of a filing cabinet against the far wall. Walking over to it I reach out a hand and pulled a random drawer open half expecting it to be empty. But to my surprise it wasn't. It was full of files, one for every inmate here at the asylum.

Flipping through I began to read the names aloud, "Harvey Dent aka Two-Face, The Ventriloquist, Roman Sionis aka Black Mask, Pamela Isley aka Poison Ivy…", stopping dead in my tracks I stared at the name on the next file, the name tag had been scribbled over and in bright red lipstick written on the front of the folder in all caps was one word, 'Joker'. The folder was startlingly bigger than the others. Flipping through it I stood in shock at the sheer number of crimes and murders pulled by this one man. Placing the file back where I found it I stepped back from the drawer as if it would try to bite me.

Quickly shutting off the light I exited Dr. Crane's office and stared further into the asylum. "So this is where they used to be keep?", I whispered aloud to myself. Absentmindedly I wander down the hall toward the holding cells. Reading off the names of the inmates who's names were still etched into the doors silently in my head "Two-Face, Ventriloquist, Black Mas…", freezing dead in my tracks as I realized that the names I was reading off the doors matched the names of the files I found…and if I was correct the cell next to Black Mask's would be Ivy's, and the one after that…a shiver creped up my spine as I stared two doors down. The door was standing open, scrawled across it in red lipstick were the words 'HOME SWEET HOME', on the inside of it.

I creped forward toward the cell, moving silently. I was only three feet from the cell belonging to Joker when all of a sudden I heard it. A low giggling fallowed by "Beee it eeever so humble there's nooo place like hooome". I flinched as images of last night ran through my mind and anger flashed on my face but only for a second. Without a sound I pressed my back against the wall. Suddenly the singing stops and a slight shuffling is heard. The next thing I knew a paper white hand with black nails shoots out and around the door's opening and with frightening accuracy latched onto my throat pinning me to the wall.

The next few seconds seemed to stretch into minutes. Slowly the owner of that hand backed out into the hall to join it. I couldn't move, couldn't speak, only watch as a grinning Joker came into full view. But his grin was quickly replaced by a look of confusion as he got a good look at me and saw that I was the unlucky onlooker from last night that he believed he had strangled to death. Tilting his head to one side he spoke in a low humorless voice.

"What the…didn't I Kill you already?," quickly he lifts his other hand to join its partner on my throat and tightens his grip "Lets try this again. Shall we?" As I feel the same darkness creeping in on me as last night I will my fear back. I manage to tilt my head down, and baring my fangs, sank them into his hand gaining a satisfying scream of pain from him. I felt as he's blood flowed into my mouth. His grip loosens and I manage to kick him away absentmindedly swallowing the blood. I manage to get a good 20 feet down the hall before Joker could recover. Running full speed for the entrance I was half way there when something was thrown from one of the rooms into my path. I had no time to dodge. I tripped over the object and tumbled a few feet before coming to rest on my stomach.

Groaning I try to sit up but find I am unable to. Looking back over my shoulder I see the reason why. There sitting firmly on my back was a woman dressed like a jester and holding an unusually large handgun. "Sup?", she said enthusiastically, "Enjoy your trip?", than she shouted down the hall, "HEY PUDDIN! I GOT EM! YA WANT ME TA OFF HIM FOR YA?", she asks as she digs the muzzle of the gun into the back of my head. I turn my head a little more to look past her…and there walking down the hall straight toward us was Joker. That wicked grin once again spread across his face.

I stare at him as he says in a high voice, "No." then he glanced down at his now bleeding wrist. "I'll deal with him myself. Be a dear and get off of him so we can 'talk'," he says doing quotations in the air as his tone drops menacingly low, "man to clown." Being left alone with The Joker is the last thing I wanted. He probably has some plan to kill me as painful as possible up his sleeve. Calling all the strength I could I managed to rise to my hands and knees, the woman on my back gave a startled cry and lost balance tumbling off backwards.

Standing I face Joker, having let my vampire nature take control and eliminate all fear I had of him. I glance down at the woman who glared up at me, but upon seeing the emotionless look in my eyes she twitches, climbed to her feet and backed away toward Joker. I smirked inwardly "She is afraid of me, good, being feared is better than being afraid. Sometimes anyway." I thought.

Joker tilts his head slightly to one side intrigued by my sudden shift in attitude. His grin widens and he tilts his head back laughing manically. I flinch slightly inward, the down side of letting my vampire nature take control to rid myself of my fear is it also heightens my senses, including my sense of hearing. His laugh was being amplified and it hurt like hell.

The woman finally makes it to Joker's side, gun leveled at me the whole time. He stops laughing and just stands there grinning at me. The woman looks back and forth between him and me. Then asks Joker confusedly "Ya know this guy puddin?" Joker, never taking his eyes off me says to her, "Heh, more or less. We met last night, after I bashed the brains out a three jackasses that got in my way. He was on a rooftop spying on me. But when I looked up revealing I knew he was there he freaked! So I snuck up there, we have a little stand off. I lung at him with my bat raised thinking to bash his skull in, only thing is he dodges. He is a quick little bugger this one. Anyway the bat bites into the ledge instead of him. Before he has time think about runnin I drop the bat and jump at him wrapin my hands around his scrawny neck." The whole time he is telling the story he is making wild hand gestures to emphasize the it. "Eventually the kid stops breathin, so I leave him layin on the roof for dead."

The woman looks at me puzzled then at him. "But he ain't dead puddin. He's standin right here." Joker rolls his eyes at her. "Well duh! I can see that. The question is." He takes a step forward and again tilts his head. "Why ain't he?" At this I raise my eyebrow and let a grin slip through as I speak in a flat monotone voice. "Because, Joker, you cant kill what's already dead. Or rather undead."

At the mention of the word undead the woman flinches. She stares at me and speaks in a high voice laced with fear. "U-undead? W-what are you talkin bout? W-whats dat suppose ta mean?" Then to Joker, "Puddin what's he talkin bout?" Joker's grin fades as he rubs his chin and wrinkles his brow thinking as he mumbles, "How the hell am I suppose ta know? Undead hmm…" then his gaze fell to his wrist, which had stopped bleeding. All at once a light flashes on in his eyes as the wide grin returns, "You're a VAMPIRE! Aren't you?!" he laughs again louder then before nearly blowing my eardrums as he shrieks in a mirth filled voice "Looks like ol Batsy finally has some competition in the bat theme department!"

Joker seemed entirely amused at the thought that I was vampire. I had though, or rather hoped, he might be taken aback by the fact but he wasn't. In fact he had this gleam in his eyes like a kid whose parents just gave him a shinny new bike. I don't know what weirded me out more the grin or this look he had now. Even in my vampire state I began to get a little fidgety and flexed my wings. This I found was a big mistake, the moment Joker caught sight of them he gave a rather loud squeal. "Oh look! He has wing! Actual bat wings!" with this he made a mad dash forward.

Caught completely off guard by the sudden motion I was barely able to put up my arms in defense as he leaped into the air lashing out with a rather powerful kick knocking me back, and thanks to that thing the woman threw on the ground when I stepped backwards my foot once again caught on it and I fell flat on my ass. As I start to get up I realize Joker is no longer in front of me but behind me. Alarmed I start to turn but before I got the change something hard and metallic connects with the back of my head and I was once again flat on my stomach. Pain shot through me like white hot fire, starting from my head and spreading. But I didn't loose consciousness, I refused to, not twice in one week damn it!

I could feel it then. His weight as he sat on my back, between my wings. He was playing with them, twisting them this way and that to see how far they could bend before snapping. There pretty flexible, but damn it that hurts! I growled low and deep looking back at him over my shoulder speaking between gritting teeth. "If that's all you wanted to do you could have just asked." "True," he says releasing his grasp on one of the wings, "But where would be the fun in that?" he grinned smugly down at me. I jerk my wing from his loosened grasp and fold them, aimed them directly at his chest then quickly and forcefully spring them back open. He doesn't have time to react as both wings hid dead on sending him flying smack into a wall.

The woman then lets out a startled scream then moves forward a step and angrily aims her gun once again at my head. I manage to climb to my feet before the trigger is pulled and dash forward to fast for her to track. Within seconds I'm standing beside her, the gun in one hand and my fist planted firmly in her stomach. She lets out a startled cry, doubles over in pain, and blacks out. Crushing the gun I throw the pieces of it to the floor, then gently pick up her unconscious body and place her on one of the cots in a random cell shutting the door.

Stepping back after the door was shut I glance over half expecting Joker to be on his feet ready to attack. But instead he is still slumped against the wall I had flung him at. His eyes were closed, his arms and legs limp. "Perhaps I hit him just a little to hard?" I mused to myself. Walking cautiously over I knelt down beside the now unconscious Joker. For several seconds I just sat there staring at him, blinking at how almost peaceful he looked with his eyes shut and not trying to bash my head in. Sighing silently I picked him up bridal style and carried him back to the cell he had marked as his own and laid him gently down on the cot inside.

For several minutes I stayed there, leaned against the far wall, watching him sleep. For some strange reason I couldn't take my eyes off him. Pain suddenly shot throughout my body, but quickly subsided so I ignored it. My mind wandered back to the other night, to Joker strangling me, but in the process having accidentally rubbed his partial erection against me as he leaned closer to get a better grip…Why the hell was I remembering that? Why the hell did that one thought keep popping up forcing its way to the front of my brain? "I know why," I said silently in my head as I gazed at him "It's because I'm obsessed. Obsessed with a laugh, obsessed with a man, obsessed with…the Joker."


	3. Chapter 3

**A Laugh In The Dark Ch3**

A shuffling of sheets snapped me back to reality. As I stared over at Joker I realized that he was staring back at me. Those red eyes flashing with curiosity as he raised an eyebrow wandering at my presence there. Slowly and cautiously he climbed off the cot. "What the fuck?" he managed weakly, "Why are you still…" he suddenly doubled over, obviously still in pain from being slammed into the wall. I never hesitated, rushing forward I caught him and gently pulled him back up onto the cot, preventing his face first encounter with the floor.

He sat there quietly staring up at me completely stunned at my action. Seeing his stunned expression I could only smile softly down at him as I gently patted his head, much like a parent would do to a child that needed comforting. Without a word I slowly turned and walked out of his cell. Stopping a few feet away I glanced down at the floor and silently sighed to myself. Then I shifted my gaze up and through the heavily barred window and into the sky, which was now a deep orange do to the setting sun. I heard a slight shuffling sound behind me so I glanced back over my right shoulder. It was Joker, peeking out at me from behind the door's frame.

The confused yet thoughtful look on his face as he looked out at me was "Somewhat cute." I thought, made more so by the way he brought his brows together as the was thinking. Again the soft smile etched slowly across my face, but as soon as it had come it was gone. Turning away I though, "Why am I having these feelings for him? HIM! Of all people! The Joker! Clown Prince of Crime! The very chaos of Gotham incarnate! Its wrong to have feelings for someone who killed more people in one day than I do as a vampire in one year. Isn't it? Of Corse It Was! Then…why am I having them?" Of corse the reason behind these feelings was a plane as day…I was in love…gods save me…I was in love with the Joker!

I began to walk once more, heading for the entrance. Rounding the last corner I stared down the hall, the door leading out was only 20 or so feet away. As I continued toward it I glanced quickly into the cell I had placed the woman in. She hadn't moved other than to curl up into a ball snuggling up to the pillow. "Good," I thought, "I'd rather not have to mess with her right now." Returning my attention back to the front door I closed the distance between it and myself.

Now standing on the front steps of the asylum I turned and glanced back inside. There limping down the hall with one hand against the right wall to steady himself, the other tightly gripping his stomach was Joker. He was staring at me, and as he realized I had turned and was now watching him he stopped, lips curling upward to form a nervous grin. Sorrow tugged at my black heart, begging me to stay. But I turned away, ignoring my hearts cry to stop, spread my wings and flew away, but not in the direction of Wayne Tower. No this time I wanted to see the home of Wayne himself, the man who's shoulders support the weight of Gotham much like the mighty Atlas supports the weight of the world.

Bruce Wayne, this man intrigued me almost as much as Joker did. Why anyone would care so much about a city as damned as this one I do not know. It took me a while but I finally made it to the manor. Flying up to it as quietly and unseen as I could I landed soundlessly on the roof. I looked around at the land surrounding the manor, it was the complete opposite of the grounds surrounding Arkham. Lush and green, the grass well kept and the hedges neatly trimmed. The house itself was also neatly kept, and stood pristine as if the horrors of the city didn't effect it at all.

Just then the sound of a window being opened caught my ear. Leaning over the roofs edge I spotted the window that had been opened. Only it wasn't a window, rather it was a glass door leading out onto a small balcony. And the balcony was occupied, by a rather well built man wearing a black suit, his brushed back jet black hair barley budging as the wind picks up. For the longest time I just crouched there, watching him as he stared out at Gotham City, his face was hidden from me so I couldn't read his facial expression.

But then suddenly I could. He turned sharply looking up, glaring straight at me. "Again?" I though, "What is with these people? Do they have Spider-sense or something?" I chuckle inward at my odd Spider-Man reference. But as I stared down into the eyes of the man glaring up at me I felt the humor drain out of me, replaced by an icy chill that made my blood run cold. This guy, this ordinary looking guy, was far more intimidating than the Joker had been with his malice filled grin. I wanted to shrink back, become invisible, anything to get away from that glare. Than he spoke, in a low gravelly voice that matched the anger in his eyes. "Who are you, and what the hell are you doing here?"

I flinch visibly at the sound of his voice. "Great," I though, "someone else who intimidates me even when I'm in vampire state." He notices the flinch and his expression and tone softened a bit. "Well? Who are you and why are you here?" I shake my head clearing it of the remaining feeling of intimidation, standing while spreading my wings I jump down gliding slowly for a bit before coming to rest in a crouching position on the balconies' guard rail. The man stepped back eyeing me intensely, watching as I recoiled my wings and stepped down off the rail. "Sorry if I alarmed you." I said raising my hands up slightly in an 'I surrender' fashion. "I was curious that's all. Your…Bruce…right? Bruce Wayne?" I ask lowering my arms back to my sides.

"That's right," Bruce says eyeing me suspiciously, "what, may I ask, do you want with me?" I raise my hands up once more shaking my head, "Nothing, Mr. Wayne. I simply wanted to meet you that's all, I swear. My name is Jace. I've heard so much about you. The man who single handedly bears the he weight of a damned city on his shoulders. How could I not want to meet the man crazy enough to cling onto the hope of redeeming," I gesture over my shoulder at Gotham before continuing, "this hellhole?" He looks down for a moment, sadness showing in his eyes. Then he turns his attention back towards Gotham. "Is it really so crazy," he says in a barely audible whisper, "for one to want to save a city they've loved nearly all there life?"

I cant help but gaze at him with sorrowful eyes. "No," I said shaking my head and glancing over at the city as well, "I guess it isn't. But, to be honest, I cant see how one man can handle the stress of a situation like the one your in without breaking down." I could feel his eyes once again upon me so I turned back around. I suddenly wince as pain shoots through my body once again, and once again quickly subsides. "Are you alright?" he asks in a monotone voice. I nod my head yes and look up at him.

Our eyes lock, but his face held no emotion, no anger, sorrow, fear, concern, nothing. "Maybe he really has broken down." I thought to myself. Then I notice his eyes were wandering, looking me up and down. This made me more than a little nervous and I absentmindedly flexed my wings trying to ignore the slight burning sensation in my face as I started to slightly blush.

The movement of my wings, like it had before with Joker, caught Bruce's attention. Curiously he raises an eyebrow and walks toward me. Though there wasn't that much of a distance between us. Five, six feet at the most. He than lifts a hand up reaching for one of my wings, but halfway there he paused, "May I?" he asked looking me in the eye. I nod and turn slightly giving him better access to the wings. Taking one firmly into his hands and stretching it out to full length and visually measured it. "Wow," he mutters under his breath, "the wing span is nearly twice the length of your body, much like a bat's." He than began flexing them, almost the same way Joker had, to see how fare they bent. "Highly flexible bone structure, also, much like a bat's. Hmm…"

He abruptly released his grasp on my wing, grabbed up my hand, and was now examining the slightly dark grey claw like nails. "Hey what the f…?" I start to say noticing the color of my nails but got cut off when his grip suddenly went from my hand to my face. My cat like ears shot up in alarm at this and my eyes widen slightly, he was starting to really freak me out.

He than roughly pushed back my upper lip on one side and examined my fangs. "Heh, just as I thought." He said with a smug grin. "You're a vampire, right?" The way he said it was so 'matter-of-factly' that it almost didn't sound like a question at all. "Ya know," I said in an annoyed tone, twitching one of my ears, and recoiling my wings, "You could have just asked instead of putting me through that."

His smug grin widens a bit, "Yeah I know. But where is the fun in that?" I fold my arms tightly across my chest in a mock angry pout. "But where is the fun in that…" I repeated him staring at his grin, which quickly vanished into a confused frown. "What's wrong?" he asks slightly tilting his head to one side. "Oh…its just that…that's the same thing HE said…when I told him that." Bruce looked even more confused. "Who said the same thing?" I looked over in the direction of Arkham. "The Joker…" I mumble under my breath. "and then he gave me that exact same grin." I say in a quieter voice as the wind blows a lock of my hair over one eye.

Bruce just stood there in silence, after a few minutes he finally asks, "You know, The Joker?" there was a pinch of hate in his voice as he said the last part. "Not really," I say shaking my head, "no. I ran into him when I was exploring Arkham. I didn't think anyone would still be there, but there he was." I flex my wings again remembering, "bastard damn near ripped off my wings trying to see how far they would bend before breaking." A small grin tugged at the edges of my mouth. But looking into Bruce's eyes told me right now was NOT a good time for it.

All the light had gone off in them. He was glaring, not at me but just past my shoulder, in the direction of Arkham. It was as if he could see over the distance the grinning fool that is The Joker. He gives a low growl deep in his throat that startles the hell out of me. "H-hey Bruce?" I stuttered backing up from him as far as the guard rail would let me, "What is it? W-what's wrong?" Turning sharply he walked back inside the manor.

I stare in after him taking a step forward. "Leave. Now." Bruce commanded in a low dark voice which told me if I didn't obey there would be consequences. Spreading my wings I jumped onto the guard rail and flew away. Were I was headed now I didn't know nor did I care so long as it got me away from the creepiness that is Bruce Wayne.

"Damnit," I said aloud as I glided over an area of Gotham known as Otisburg , "What the hell is wrong with me lately? First Joker manages to almost kill me, TWICE, then I get scared half to death by the 'boy millionaire' Bruce Wayne." Landing on a random building I look out over Gotham. It had been a good two hours since I left Bruce's manor. "Am I a pathetic excuse for a vampire or what?" I asked aloud to no one particular. "Possibly." came a flat reply from behind me. Jumping forward, and nearly off the roof, in shock I spun around only to find myself standing face to the cowled face of Gotham's one and only Batman. He was barely a outline in the dark but I was still able to tell who it was.


	4. Chapter 4

**A Laugh In The Dark Ch4**

"Holy shit!" I said slightly panting, "What the fuck is with you people and sneaking up on me? Ya try'in ta give me a heart attack?" He takes a few steppes closer into the moonlight where I could see him better. "I didn't know your kind had hearts. Let alone heart attacks." He says in a voice that almost hinted that his statement was a dark joke. I watched his lips move as he spoke them, fascinated at how they never showed so much as a hint of a smile or grin. It was like they were frozen into a permanent frown. Blushing as I realized I was staring I silently thanked the gods it was night and nearly pitch black so Batman couldn't see it.

I shake off my blush by rolling my eyes and turning my back to him. I looked back out at the city. I heard the slight shuffling of his boots and a moment later he was standing silently beside me looking out at the city as well. "Why did you come to Gotham?" he asked after a few minutes pretending to be looking out at something interesting in the distance. "I don't know," I mumble as the strands of my hair are blown this way and that by the wind, "Curiosity got the best of me I suppose. I wanted to see with my own eyes whether or not this town was truly damned." I said with a weary chuckle, "heh, turns out it is…but…that doesn't mean it will remain so."

I turn slightly to look at him only to find him looking back at me. Thank goodness it was dark cuse I believe my face must have gone a bright shade of crimson then. But instead of looking away I smiled gently at him. "Its because of people like you and Mr. Wayne and the men and women of the GCPD that I believe this city can be reclaimed from the scum who now have control." I turn away again and look back out at the city. "Maybe not tonight or the next or the next…but…it will happen, eventually."

I glance at him out of the corner of my eye and I quite nearly gasped at what I saw. "Is he…smiling!?" I mused in my head. He was, and not just a little smirk but an honest to goodness smile! "Thanks." he says turning to face me. "For…what?" I asked tilting my head to one side and perking my ears straight forward with interest. He leaned over placing a gloved hand on my shoulder, that smile never leaving his face. "For thinking there is still hope left for this city." he lowered his hand back to his side, the smile slowly fading into a sorrowful frown. "Not many people believe that. Most have already given up hope for her." With this he turns and walks slowly back toward the shadows, a few seconds latter he was completely gone. I was barely able to catch the sound of him jumping off the roof and gliding to the streets below.

I stood staring for several minutes at the darkness where he had disappeared. Then something dawned on me, a smell. A faint musky smell left behind by Batman. I had smelt it before, but were. Then it dawned on me where I had smelt it. The Manor. "Bruce?" I whispered aloud, "Could It be? Batman is really Bruce Wayne? I'm right aren't I?" I smirked silently to myself, and jumped off the building, allowing myself to free fall for a short while before opening my wings and gliding safely to the street.

Walking silently along random roads I watched as the panicked people around me scurried about, never stopping or paying me any mind. I was three blocks away from the building Batman and I had chatted on when I felt someone following me. I stopped, turned sharply and looked in all directions. No one was there. "Must be my imagination." I thought and turned back in the direction I was headed. That's when something hard and boney slammed into my stomach lifting me off the ground before slamming me back into it. Blinking through the pain that was turning the edges of my vision red I glared up and into the ever grinning face of The Joker.

"Hello again cupcake!" he said in an overly happy voice. "Miss me?" He began to laugh hysterically at this as he sat there on my stomach. "Oh yeah," I groaned trying to push him off, "tons. Get off me Joker." He grins down at me and shrugs, "Oh of corse, anything for you, friend." he said in mock politeness jumping off my stomach. He reached out a hand to help me up then, I hesitated, weighing the consequences of accepting his help and declining it. Either way it could very well end with me getting a fist in the face. Or worse, I flinched inwardly as I remembered the spiked baseball bat he had used the other night.

In the end I accepted his offer to help me up. I was both shocked and relieved when I found that was all he did. After brushing myself off I looked at him over my shoulder. "Three times I've ran into you. And all three times I end up flat on the ground with you sitting on top of me. Why is that exactly?" I ask in a low questioning tone, but he doesn't answer. I turned my full attention on him to see what the matter was. But he was no longer looking at me, but rather looking up at something above. Curiosity got the better of me and I followed his gaze. And there glaring down at us, or rather down at him, was Batman.

I froze, I had seen reports of battles being fought between these two, it was something I did NOT want to get in the middle of. "To late," I thought "I put myself in the middle of it the moment I meet them." I didn't know what would happen next. But what did happen I would have never guessed in a million years. Batman jumped off the building and glided down to the street. He than slowly and cautiously closed the distance between us, stopping about six feet away.

"What are you doing off Arkham Island Joker?" Batman asked, though his tone was so flat and void of emotion that it almost sounds more like as statement then a question. Shrugging Joker made a quick twirling movement backwards putting me between him and Batman. "Ah, come on Batsy," he whines peaking out at him from under my left arm. "Ya know me. I'm looking for laughs and giggles and…" he paused before jabbing me rather painfully in the side with his finger adding. "…HIM! I haven't maimed or killed anyone today. Scouts honor Batsy." he says holding up three fingers to his forehead in a mock scout salute. "I've been a good boy, honest!" Lowering his hand back to his side he began to giggle as he continued to look at Batman from under my arm.

"Yeah," I said sarcastically rolling my eyes at him. "That's COMPLETELY believable." this earned me another painful jab to the side followed by "Shut up you." in an annoyed tone from Joker. Growling in annoyance I half turned looking down and back at him. "If you don't stop doing that I'm going to cut off that finger and lodge it permanently up your nose." He stared at me with an almost shocked expression, as if he couldn't believe what he just heard.

I couldn't stop the smirk that had started to form, causing my lips to curve slowly upward. The moment Joker caught sight of my smirk his face light up brightly with a grin of his own. Then he started to laugh. A long and rather loud laugh that seemed to shake every inch of his body as he staggered back a step clutching his sides. I watched him with quiet fascination as his laughing fit came to a sudden stop. Stepping forward again he wrapped an arm around my shoulders and pointed at Batman. "You'd better watch out Batsy, there's a new bat themed goodie goodie in town. And this one HAS a since of humor!" he said cheerfully now pointing at me. "I'm Liking him way more than you already." he said this last bit in a slightly lower tone.

Glancing over at Batman I could tell, even through the cowl, that he was pissed. But what struck me as odd was the fact that he didn't seem to be as angry at Joker, rather his anger was directed at ME! "What the hell did I do?" I thought. His eyes shifted from me to Joker and then back to me. "Fine." he said finally, causing Joker to stop the giggling fit that had started. "Jace. The Joker is YOUR problem now. I'll have nothing more to do with him." With that he turned and crossed the street, entered an ally, and disappeared. Leaving behind me, who was now completely confused, and Joker, who's grin had vanished completely replaced by a hurt expression.

After a few seconds staring into the darkness of the ally anger flashed across his face. "You can't just up and dump me on someone else like that!" he yelled angrily, then in a lower voice that almost sounded edged with tears. "That's just not funny…just not right…" He then turned and began walking silently back in the direction of Arkham Island. After a few feet he called over his shoulder in a slightly bitter tone. "Well? Are you coming are aren't you? You heard Batsy…I'm YOUR problem now. You have to walk me home. Ya know…make sure I don't knock off a few 'innocents' along the way…" Rolling my eyes in annoyance, more at Batman than Joker, I jog to catch up and walk silently beside him, hands shoved in my pockets.

An hour or so latter we had crossed the bridge leading to the island. Neither of us said a word the whole way. As we approached the front doors of the Asylum we were greeted by a shriek of glee, followed by the woman in the jester outfit bounding down the stairs. Suddenly her foot catches on something sticking out of the ground and she tumbles head long into Joker knocking him down. Joker sat up with an annoyed growl. The woman was sprawled out at his feet giggling happily as she sat up. "Hey puddin! Welcome home! Ya've been gone a while, I was startin ta get worried." I glance down at her tilting my head to one side. "Well…that was an interesting greeting." I mumbled.

"Yeah? Well who asked ya…" the woman started angrily but stopped as she looked up at me realizing who I was. "H-hey! Your tha guy from a while ago! Tha vampire guy that nailed me in the stomach! That hurt like hell ya know!" she says now both angry and scared as she stands helping Joker to his feet as well. Joker opens his mouth to say something to the woman when he glances over at me noticing something I hadn't yet. "Hey…was your hair always like that? I certainly don't remember seeing that lovely shade of green before when I strangled you both times." I stared at him puzzled "Green?" I thought, "What's he talking about…" then I to saw it, as the wind blew a strand of my hair in front of my eyes.

At first I thought it was the dim light outside playing tricks with my eyes. But then the light over the asylum's front steps came on. I grabbed the hair in alarm, it WAS green! "What the hell?!" I say aloud trying to figure out what this was all about when another slightly more painful jolt ran through my body. I stare at the strand of green hair and the slightly trembling right hand holding it. That's when I notice my skin had become a shade paler than usual and the dark grey nails had gone completely black. My eyes shooting wide open as I realize these things; green hair, pale skin, black nails…they were all familiar to me. "Joker!" I thought with a start. "Did he do something to me one of the times I had blacked out? Injected me with something?"

I didn't think so. "Then what HAD happened to me?" I asked myself mentally. Turning to the woman I speak in the calmest voice I could summon. "Tell me. Is there a blood lab in this asylum? And if so is it still in working order?" She blinked at me but eventually nodded. "Yeah, in the basement. Mista J. and I never go down there. Gives me the creeps." she said wrapping her arms around herself shaking slightly. "Please take me to it." I say with pleading eyes. She blinks at me and shivers one more time. "O-ok…" she says nodding again "fallow me." she then climbed the stairs and stepped into Arkham, with me and Joker close behind.

A few minutes later the three of us were standing outside the doors leading to the blood lab. I open them slowly, reach in and flip on the lights. Everything was covered in dust and spider webs but still looked in working order. "Thank you miss..." I say realizing I didn't know her name. "Name's Harley Quinn, but ya can call me Harley for short" she said with a smile and a wink. "Thank you Harley." I say smiling back at her. Then stepping in the lab I turn and begin shutting the doors before either of them can try coming in. "I'm going to need some time alone. I want neither of you to disturb me till I come out." I say flatly. Joker opens his mouth to protest but I shut and lock the doors before he has a chance.


	5. Chapter 5

**A Laugh In The Dark Ch5**

Glancing about the room I spot a mirror hanging on the far wall. Walking over to it I pause briefly scared to look. Finally I take a deep breath and step in front of it. I gasp at the sight. The right half of my hair was almost completely green, while the left was still silver. My skin had gone noticeably whiter and my right eye was slightly red around the outside edges. Other than my now black nails nothing else seemed changed, but I didn't know how long that would last. I'd have to work fast to find the cause of this and stop it.

A few weeks, several threats to be left alone, and one rather painful trip to obtain a blood sample from Joker later I had figured out the WHAT of my problem. What had caused these startling changes within me had been Joker's blood, which I had swallowed the second night I met him. I had bitten his hand trying to get free of his grasp, and in so doing gotten a fairly good mouth fool of blood. Studying the blood sample I had taken from him I found that whatever chemical that had changed him into what he is know hadn't just effected him mentally or physically but biologically as well. The years of various failed therapy, I found, had actually managed to agitate this, whatever it was, causing it to take further hold of him rather than curing him of it.

Using the blood sample and various chemicals and medicines found both in and outside the asylum I managed to create a nullifying agent to stop the effects of Jokers invading 'DNA'. But in some parts of me the damage was already done and irreversible. My skin was now permanently paper white, my nails on both my hands and feet were jet black. My hair on the right side of my head was now a deep green, which truth be told I thought looked damn good against the contrasting silver of the left side. My right eye, which had been only slightly red at first was now completely red, save for the yellow pupil. The left eye however was still my natural shade of blue. I also found that I had been slightly effected mentally as well, as I would find myself randomly laughing or giggling at random things that I would not have before found as funny.

I had also started to hallucinate two different versions of myself. One wearing all black said he represented my vampire half. The other in a white undone straight jacket and completely 'Jokerized' said he used to represent my human side but now was my clown side. Nether Joker nor Harley knew about any of this, and I knew eventually I would have to tell them. Gathering up all my courage I unlocked the lab's doors and headed upstairs.

I finally found them sitting in the reception area of the asylum. They were on the couch watching TV, well Joker was trying to anyway but had to stop and push Harley away as she was trying to cuddle with him. Without a word I walked over to the couch an plopped down heavily a set away from Joker, making sure my left side was facing them. Having not heard me come in they both jumped and yelped in surprise. "Heh miss me?" I asked smirking at them through the strands of silver hair that fell over my left eye. "Holy Hamburgers you nearly gave us a heart attack!" Joker said clutching his chest having a mock heart attack. "Yeah! What were ya doin down in tha lab all this time, huh? Come on tell us!" Harley said as she crawled over Joker to take the set between him and me. "Ok," I nodded, "I'll tell you what I was doing, and what I found out."

An hour and a half latter I had finished explaining and answering there questions. I then stood in front of them and turned to face them fully. They both gasped in almost unison, gaping at my right half. "So…what dose that make you now? A vampire clown?" Joker broke the silence after a few seconds. He chuckled a bit nervously, his attention still focused on my right half. I shrugged and smiled, "I guess so. Not that I complaining much mind you, I kinda like my new hair style and the right eye is kinda cool. The only thing I cant stand about this is these damn hallucinations constantly bickering back and forth." I say as I plop back down on the couch. Harley giggles loudly as she lunges forward on the couch wrapping me in a big hug. "Hehe now I have me two men to smother to death with love!" she says smiling brightly, than tenses up slightly probably expecting me to smack here with something to get her to stop hugging me.

I don't, instead I simply smile back at her. Finally she realized that I wasn't going to hit her. She looked up at me and blushed brightly. Scooting back in place she fidgets a little glancing at me from the corner of her eye several times and I chuckle lightly at her. After a few hours of watching Joker channel surfing I glance at my watch. 1:36am. "Well." I said standing once more. "Time for bed." with that I walked back to the lab in the basement where I had set up a bed I took from a partially destroyed building. It was a nice big king sized bed with black silk sheets and pillows. I grinned remembering how Joker had thrown a fit because he had wanted the bed for himself.

Stepping into the lab I strip down to my boxers, throwing my cloths into an empty lab supply box near the bed that I had deemed 'the laundry box'. And then, as the clown side of my mind peeked through, I took a running jump at the bed. Bouncing several times and, giggling the whole time, flipped over onto my stomach. Picking up a remote that controlled the lab's lights I hit the dim button, snuggled into the pillows and fell asleep.

About an hour after Jace had headed off to bed Joker finally called it quits on channel surfing. Now laying on his back arms tucked under his head he stared up at the ceiling picking out images from the cracks in it. After a few minutes of trying to find images worth looking at and failing he decided to let his mind wander a bit. He had expected his thoughts to fall upon Batsy, as it had in previous nights, but to his surprise the first thing that came to his mind was the image of Jace, now half tainted by Joker's own blood. The thought that simply his blood had completely fucked up something as "powerful" as a vampire brought a smile to his face.

And then another thought crossed his mind. One from the first night Joker had met Jace, there on the rooftop when he had tried to strangle him. He remembered the slight tingling sensation as the pleasure he felt at strangling Jace caused him to grow hard. Then he remembered how he had leaned down tightening his grip on Jace's throat, but in the process accidentally rubbed his partial erection against Jace's crotch. His eyes widen slightly at the memory. He blushed bright red when the memory refused to fade, replaying itself over and over. Shaking his head as violently as he could he jumped up from the cot. "Get the fuck outa there! I got enough problems without you bugging me!" he said rather loudly earning a "Quiet down puddin! I'm tryin ta sleep!" from Harley. Rolling his eyes he grabbed the scissors from the wall, where he had plunged them earlier that week, and contemplated shoving them up her nose while she slept.

Eventually he decided NOT to lodge them up her nose, but instead thought of another place to put them. Slowly and quietly he creped from his cell/room and headed for the stairs leading to the basement. After a few minutes he finally reaches the lab's doors, and finding them open he slipped inside. The lights were set on dim so he had no trouble seeing as he snuck up to the sleeping figure of Jace on his bed, a bed which Joker REALLY wanted, what with its nice soft black silk sheets and pillows and all… "Yeah THAT'S the reason you want in that bed. Has absolutely NOTHING to do with the man sleeping in it right now. Nope. Not a thing." Joker thought, trying to convince the voices in his head, but it didn't work.

He stood a foot away from the bed and looked down on the figure sleeping on it. Jace was facing away from Joker so all he could see was the 'normal' side of his face. Joker found for some reason he actually liked this half of him more than the 'clown' side. The 'clown' side looked almost exactly like him, which was cool and all but also a bit creepy, like looking into half a mirror. Suddenly Jace rolls over on the bed, but did not wake up. He was now laying flat on his back. Joker blushed and nearly dropped the scissors when he noticed Jace wasn't wearing anything save for black boxers with little red swirly hearts on them.

Joker couldn't stop staring, his eyes trailed from Jace's boxers then over his stomach and chest up to his face and back down to the boxers. For several seconds he just stood there doing this. Feeling the heat from his blushing face begin to move southward, he finally gave up trying to fight it. "Fuck it. I'm going for it." He says placing down the scissors and also striping off his boxers. Crawling quietly, not wanting to wake Jace yet, he threw one leg over Jace's legs and sat on them while gently tugging off Jace's boxers. Grinning wickedly once they were off he leaned down a bit putting his face closer to Jace's, this time intentionally rubbing his crotch against Jace's. This earned a small moan but Jace continued to sleep. So he once again rubbed himself against Jace, only this time a little rougher. This, at last, caused Jace's eyes to snap open followed by an attempt at setting up, which was quickly prevented by Joker pinning his arms down to the bed. "What the fuck?" Jace questioned half asleep and half in shock.

I struggled trying to get up but Joker had planted himself firmly on top of me pining me to the bed. "What the hell is he up to?" I asked mentally shooting my two hallucinations a questioning look. They both simply stared at him in shock. "What's with you two? Great useless things." I thought but decided to fallow there gaze, then I understood. Joker was completely naked, and to my horror so was I! Looking up terrified into Jokers eyes, I could finally see the lust in them that caused his mouth to twist up in a toothy grin. I open my mouth to tell him to get off when suddenly Joker leaped forward. Taking one hand off my shoulders he grabbed my hair roughly tilting my head forward and basically rammed his cock down my throat.

I nearly gag on the damn thing cuse he rammed it down so far. He then begins to move his hips slowly thrusting his cock in and out of my mouth. Balling my now free hand into a fist I take aim and am about to punch him off me when he begins to speak. "Jace… your mouth is so… fucking wet and warm… it feels sooo good…" He says softly between moans. Dropping my fist back down on the bed I look up at him. His head was now tilted slightly back, his eyes were gently shut, and he was blushing bright red. "Well," I thought ignoring smirks and giggles from the two hallucinations, "this isn't quite what I had pictured when I daydreamed about him and me all those times over the past couple weeks, but it'll do." grinning slightly I let my tongue play over his cock as it moved in and out causing Joker to moan at the feel of it.

Suddenly he pulled out, and giving me a wicked grin, jumped back. Landing between my legs, he then took them up spreading them wide. His grin widened "Ready or not here I come." he growls as he violently thrust forward, his cock slamming home hard up my ass. "Gaaah! Fucking Bastard!" I half shouted as the pain screamed through my lower half. His grin widened, and letting out a moan he began thrusting in and out. Slow at first but his pace quickened. The pain was intense but gradually became consumed by pleasure and I started to moan loudly. Joker let out a half moan half laugh knowing I was enjoying this a much as he was. Letting go of my legs he leaned down, still thrusting, and locked my lips with his.

He licked the lower edge of my lips, begging for me to let him in. Parting my lips slowly I let his tongue in, I felt it as it moved about memorizing every nook and cranny of my mouth. I happily returned the favor slipping my own tongue into his mouth. Moaning into the kiss Joker started to move faster. I could hear his heart quicken and feel his body tense as he neared his climax. Likewise I felt myself tense as his violent thrusts pushed me to my own. Finally I came, splashing his chest and my stomach with cum. Feeling my muscles clinch and pulse around him forced him over the edge and he came, bathing my insides with his white hot cum. Loosing all the strength in him he slowly pulled out with a small moan and laid down on top of me, nuzzling his face against my neck as he drifted off to sleep. A soft smile played across my face as I reached down and pulled the covers over us. Completely exhausted myself I soon joined him in sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**A Laugh In The Dark Ch6**

Joker woke early the next morning groggily. Sitting up rubbing his eyes he began to stretch, but stopped as he felt a cool breeze waft across his lower half. Blinking down at himself he realized he was completely naked. He stared down at the thing he was sitting on finally realizing it was breathing. Trailing his gaze up the things stomach and chest his gaze finally came to a rest on its face. "Jace?" he asked, not remembering the night before. "What are you doing in my…" he stops glancing around not bothering to finish his sentence. "Wait a second!" he though alarmed. "I'm not in my cozy little cell! I'm in Jace's lab! What the hell am I doing he…" he stopped mid thought snapping his head back down to Jace as what he had done only hours ago finally came crashing back.

He grinned silently to himself as the memories played across his mind. He had done it, he had actually fucked Jace! Joker's grin widened a bit but was quickly replaced by a large yawn that forced its way past his lips. Slowly, so as not to wake Jace, Joker began to crawl off the bed when suddenly a hand clasped tightly onto his arm. Slightly startled Joker let out a small yelp as the hand pulled him down forcing him onto his stomach. He felt rather than saw as Jace moved swiftly hovering over him preventing him form getting up.

I grinned down trailing my eyes over Joker's back. Leaning forward pressing my mouth close to Joker's ear I breathed warmly on his neck causing him to shiver slightly. "Its my turn now Joker." I cooed seductively into his ear as I began to rub my cock against his ass. Grinning widely as a moan escaped Joker's lips, I backed off a little allowing him to get to his hands and knees. Once up he grinned back at me over his right shoulder, a twinge of nervousness flashed across his face but quickly vanished. Licking two fingers I slowly stick one than the other into him gently stretching him out. Joker let out a sharp hiss of pain then moaned and clutched at the sheets. After a few seconds of fingering him I pull them out and press my cock against his entrance.

Joker's grip on the sheets slightly tightened as he glanced back at me, eyes half open and begging. Grinning at the want in his eyes I slowly penetrated him. Inch by agonizingly tight inch I pushed till I was fully sheathed within him. He let out a loud painful gasp as his hands formed an almost death grip on the sheets. "Am I your first?" I asked him in a low soothing voice. I couldn't help but grin as he blushed brightly and nodded. "Good." I said seductively as I wrap my hands around his slender waist and begin to move slowly in and out. His gasps of pain at my movement slowly faded and turned to moans of pleasure as he began to relax. "Ahh…J-Jace…faster…" he managed to gasp between moans and I happily obliged quickening my thrusts.

Pounding into him faster and harder I leaned forward placing my stomach against his back as I began to lick and bite at his right shoulder. Joker shivered and moaned loudly as he came. Ignoring his muscles tightening around me I let my fangs graze against the curve in his neck just above the vein. Moaning softly into his neck I sink my fangs into him causing him to yelp out in pain, but soon began to moan loudly as I sucked and licked at the bite mark. "Your mine now." I cooed into his ear. "This mark is proof, no other vampire will dare approach you." He moaned loudly in response.

Letting go of his waist I snaked the now free hand down between his legs and gently began to stroke his, now slick with cum, cock earning another loud moan from him. I continued to thrust into him still ignoring the fact that he already came. Stroking him as I thrust I grinned at the feel of him hardening once more. I picked up my pace thrusting harder into him, grinning as a rather loud moan escaped his lips as I hit his 'sweet spot'. Smirking I and continued to hit that spot over and over again earning loud moans fallowed by "Gaaah! Fells like…I'm going… fucking crazy!" I chuckled as I continued to thrust. "Joker…you already…ARE crazy." I gasp out between moans.

The strength seems to abandon Joker's arms as he falls forward laying his chest against the bed, his ass still in the air. He was drooling slightly as he looked up and back at me through half open eyes. "Oh yeah…I am aren't I?" He giggled between moans. His body began to tense again as he neared his second climax. My body tensed as well as I neared my own. With one final hard thrust we moaned loudly as we came together. Me inside him and he into my hand. Pulling out of him I sat back licking his cum off my hand before collapsing next to him.

Joker was panting heavily with his eyes gently shut. Opening them half way he smiled at me. It wasn't one of his evil smirks or grins but a smile of pure bliss. It was a smile I hoped to see again many times in the future. Leaning over I kiss him gently on the forehead and brush a few stray hairs behind his ear that had fallen down into his face. I watch him as his eyes flutter shut falling into a contented sleep. Smiling, I reach down and pull the covers up over us, and settled down to watch the still smiling face of my lover as he slept. "Your mine, and I'm yours." I thought. "And I wouldn't have it any other way." smiling, I finally drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

It was around 9:25am that Harley forced herself out of bed. Walking groggily to the kitchen area she lazily put on pot of coffee and sat at the table waiting for it to finish. She was dressed in a lovely red night gown, which looked more like an evening gown, that gently hung about the curves of her body. Producing a brush and two hair bands from seemingly out of nowhere she fixed her hair up into piggy tails. Stretching and yawning loudly she listened for the tell tail sounds that would indicate that Mista J. was up and about. After a few moments of complete silence she figured that he was still asleep. "I guess I gotta wake him up. Boy that man," she says shaking her head slightly as she stands "sure can sleep like the dead." she pauses and giggles a bit as the word 'dead' called up a mental image of Jace.

Making it to Joker's cell she knocks gently on the door frame, then popped her head into the room. "Mornin puddin! It's time ta wake…" she paused as she realized the room was completely empty. "Huh. That's weird. Wander where he could be?" she asked aloud scratching her head, then shrugged. "Ah well. Maybe Jace knows." she says and begins skipping toward the basement stairs. Approaching the lab's doors Harley was greeted by a rather loud moan fallowed by Jace saying "Joker you already ARE crazy." then another moan followed by Jokers reply "Oh yeah I am aren't I?" Completely puzzled by this Harley peeked around the edge of one of the doors and stared wide eyed and shocked at what she saw. "Jace…and Mista J…are…are…this is wrong! So very wrong! Than why the hell cant I stop watchin!?" her mind thought rapidly as she tried and failed to tear her gaze from the scene before her.

She let her gaze wander over Jace's body, having already memorized what Joker looked like naked, and blushed brightly. "Heh wrong or not I gota admit I'm likin tha view." she thought as she fought to hold back a giggling fit, and a nosebleed. After a few more minutes she watched as they both came then slumped down next to each other painting heavily and fell asleep. Giggling silently to herself she tiptoed back upstairs and slipped into her room to do a little 'self service', having been completely turned on watching Jace and Joker go at it. After wards she quickly got dressed in her usual jesters outfit and skipped back to the kitchen to begin cooking breakfast.

After about an hour and a half later Joker and Jace finally woke up. After pulling on his boxers, and a quick make out session with Jace, Joker wandered back up to his room and lazily got dressed. Running his brush quickly through his green hair Joker slightly tensed as he felt someone watching him. Turning slowly he quickly relaxed as his eyes met Jace's, who was leaning against the door frame, one arm raised above his head, wearing only a pair of jeans he had apparently made himself.

The left half was a deep purple and the right was a deep crimson reflecting both halves of his new personality. "Reminds me of ole Two Face." he though. Jace then grinned softly at him. His unbrushed hair falling in strands over his face nearly covering his eyes. Joker gulped slightly and returned Jace's grin. "Gods if he were any hotter Arkham would probably be on fire." he thought as he stepped out of his room and walked with Jace to the kitchen where, no doubt, Harley would have breakfast ready and waiting.

And just as he had predicted, there sitting at the table were two plates stacked with food. One sat in front of an empty chair, His, the other in front of Harley. Twirling the chair around and straddling it, Joker began to sniff and poke at the food with a fork. Jace smirked at Joker's behavior and took up a spot leaning against the kitchens door frame. After a few minutes of watching Joker play with his food, and occasionally cramming large bites into his mouth, I decided to take a walk outside Arkham. Leaving Joker and Harley to there breakfast I make my way to the front door, down the steps, and around the right side of the building.

As I neared the far corner of the building suddenly, and seemingly out of nowhere, a baterang came flying at me and landed with a 'shink' into the side of the building next to where my head was. Quickly looking around I was unable to see where exactly the thing had come from. The day had turned out rather gloomy with thick cloud cover and patches of fog here and there. Finally turning my attention to the baterang I gently pulled it out of the building only to find it had a note attached to it. Unfolding the scrap of paper I read the note "Jace Abandoned Aquarium Roof 11:00 Tonight Be There Alone" judging by the fact that it was attached to a baterang I could tell it had been from Batman, but what in the world could he have wanted? "Probably just checking up. Yeah that's it. I am 'baby sitting' one of Gotham's most notorious villains after all." I tried to convince myself out loud nodding my head.

Tucking the baterang into my back pocket, along with the note, I glanced at my watch. "Just barely past 12:30pm…still a long ways till 11:00pm." I said aloud then headed back inside Arkham. Once inside I found Joker was sitting in his usual spot on the couch in the reception area flipping through TV channels. Half of which, I noticed, were nothing but static and every now and then he would stop on one of these channels and start laughing. "Not surprising," I though slightly amused "he IS criminally insane. He finds MOST things highly amusing, why not the 'snow' channels?" I chuckled silently to myself as I sat a set to the right of him.

Noticing me sit down Joker unhooked his left arm from around the back of the couch and allowed himself to fall over. His head landed with a soft thud in my lap, his hair scattering this way and that. A few strands managed to brush against my bare stomach sending a slight shiver through my body. Joker noticed and giggled a bit as he grinned up at me from his new resting spot. He turned his head back to the TV and frowned slightly as he realized this position gave him a bad angle to watch it.

Giving a wicked grin he lifted himself up off me slightly only to bring his right elbow down, harder than need be, on my right thigh so he could prop his head up. "OW! You bastard. What was that for?" I asked, anger lining the edges of my voice. "A while. Now if you'd kindly shut the fuck up. SOME of us are trying to watch TV." he said in a half serious half joking voice as he gestured around the clearly empty room with the hand that held the remote.

Rolling my eyes at him I absentmindedly began to twist stray strands of his dark green hair between my fingers. His hair was slightly longer now than it had been when I first met him. Back then it barely reached his neck. But now it was able to rest lightly on his shoulders. "I rather like it this length." I thought to myself, continuing to twist his hair between my fingers. Suddenly from behind came a giggling sound followed by a loud 'plop' as Harley jumped over the back of the couch landing in the free space at the end.

Joker threw her his usual annoyed look and continued to flip through the channels not bothering to get up. "Apparently he doesn't care what Harley might think of us sitting like this." I though while glancing over at Harley, half expecting her to be mad, or at least pouting like usual. But she wasn't. Instead she was smiling affectionately at the two of us. Her eyes were fixed on the hand that was still twisting Jokers hair. She tilted her head cutely to the side and gave a happy sigh. "Huh. Apparently she doesn't mind." I thought and turned my attention back to the TV, which Joker has stopped once again on a 'snow' channel and was giggling at it.


	7. Chapter 7

**A Laugh In The Dark Ch7**

Forgetting all about the baterang in my back pocket I leaned back further into the couch. Letting out a painful yelp as one of the baterang's sharp points dug into my back, I quickly lean forward again nearly knocking Joker onto the floor. Joker let out a surprised yelp of his own, dropped the remote and reached back wrapping his hand around the back of my neck to keep from falling. "Whoa that'of smarted…" he said then glared back at me. But I didn't see the glare, I was to busy digging the baterang out of my back. "Ow ow ow! Damn this thing has sharp edges." I said pulling the baterang out of my back. Holding it up it was almost immediately snatched away by Joker who sat up into a crouching position next to me.

Trying to figure out what was going on Harley poked her head out from around Joker's shoulder. "Hey, that's one a Bat-brains bat shaped boomerangs. Jace…what'cha doin with one a em?" she asked tilting her head to one side pressing a finger to her lips. Joker gave a low growling sound and shoved her back off him, then turned his attention back to the baterang. "Good question. What ARE you doing with Batsy's little toy? Eh Jacey boy?" he asked in a flat voice as he turned the baterang over in his hands. Looking up from the baterang he stared straight into my eyes waiting for my answer.

"Well…" I started scratching the back of my neck "it was kinda thrown at my head when I was walking outside just a few moments ago. Not really sure why though. Batman must of mistook me for you." I lied shrugging my shoulders. He glances at my right side thinking what I had said over. I was praying like hell on the inside that he bought it. He had this odd way of knowing whether or not someone was telling the truth or not that even I could not explain. "Makes sense ta me puddin." Harley chimed in, once again looking over his shoulder.

He glared back at her and made a gesture threatening to slap her. Giving a frightened yipping sound she sank back into the far corner of the couch to avoid getting hit. Joker then shifted his gaze back to me, giving me a look that said 'I know there is something your not telling me' but he didn't verbalize it. Instead he shrugged it off then violently threw the baterang in the direction of the TV. It sank into the wall just above the TV with a loud 'shink' sound much like it did when Batman had thrown it at me.

"Batman," I thought looking up at it, "The more I think about meeting him tonight the more nervous I seem to get. What the hell could he possibly want? And at such a remote and isolated place like the Aquarium…" PLOP "Hiya Jace! What cha thinkin so hard about huh?" My thoughts were suddenly interrupted by Harley jumping into my lap and wrapping her arms loosely around my neck.

I glance over to were Joker had been crouching only to find him no longer in the room. "Damnit. I'm guna have to put a bell or something on him so I'll know when he fuckin moves" I thought with a slight chuckle. Looking back at Harley I wrap my hands around her waist and pull her closer to where her boobs were pressed slightly against my chest. "Oh it wasn't anything important. Its even less important now that I have you right were I want you." I said flashing her my best 'sexy' smile, which in my current state caused my right half to curl up further than the left giving the illusion of a devils grin. This caused her to give a high pitched squeal of joy, then she quickly leaned forward locking my lips with her own. After a few seconds, when she realized I wasn't going to push her away, her eyes fluttered shut and she began to make a soft purring noise as she deepened the kiss.

I'm not quite sure what happened next. I was so captured by the passion with witch Harley was kissing me that I didn't even notice when Joker walked up behind us. Nor did I notice when he reached down behind me into my back pocket taking Batman's note and slipping away again. I did, however, notice when Harley pulled away. As quick as she had plopped down in my lap she was up again and skipping away to another part of the Asylum. "What the hell was that all about?" I though watching her leave.

Standing from the couch I decided to wander off back down to the lab. Reaching it I walked in and headed straight for the box labeled 'dresser' containing several items of cloths I had stolen from the house I got the bed from. Rummaging trough I pulled out a tight fitting black tank top and slipped it on. Heading back topside I decided to give walking around another shot. Hopefully this time a random object Wont be thrown at my head. Passing Jokers cell I glanced in. He was laying on his cot pretending to be asleep. Giving a small smirk I continued on past and out the front door.

Listening to the sounds of Jace's slow and steady steps as he walked past the cell, Joker suddenly flipped out of the cot and onto his feet. Reaching under his pillow he pulled out the note he had moments ago stolen from Jace and read it over and over. Reading it the first time he had frowned. Around the ninth and fifteenth times the frown had turned into a scowl and then a look of hate. Crumpling the note up and throwing it across the cell he paced back and forth.

"Batsy Batsy BATSY! What are you up to my dear bat brained freak?" he asked aloud to no one particular then walked over and picked up the note and un crumbled it, re reading it once more. "This just isn't like old Batsy at all! Luring someone to an abandoned and isolated part of Gotham like this. This is something I would do! What could you possible have planed for our dear Jace hmm Batfreak?" he said once again speaking aloud to no one. He then pulled out a lighter from one of his pockets, set the note on fire, and began to laugh manically.

Shortly after setting the note on fire he wandered back out to the reception area. Stopping in front of the couch he glared up at the baterang still stuck in the wall above the TV. Giving a heavy annoyed sigh he dragged a chair over to the TV and climbed, rather shakily, onto it. Reaching as far as he could he managed to grab a hold of the baterang. Giving a hard tug it fell free of the wall, but not expecting it to let go so easily Joker let out a surprised squeal and fell off the chair. Landing hard on his ass he gave a painful yelp and slowly climbed to his feet rubbing his backside. Glaring at the baterang now in his hand he decided to go to what he had dubbed 'his office' and plan something…ANYTHING to kill the boredom he now felt creeping in on him. He flipped the baterang in the air few times along the way. "Perhaps I'll pay dear Jace a nice little visit afterwards." He grinned evilly thinking of things he could do with, and more importantly TO Jace.

The day went by pretty boringly. Joker stayed in one of the larger offices with Harley plotting there next big attention grabbing act of insanity while I stayed in the lab experimenting on various small animals I had caught. Injecting them with pure forms of The Jokers blood to see how it effected other living things. Long and horrible story short none of them turned out very pretty. Some of them ended up clawing there own faces off, while others were ripped to shreds by other infected animals.

Stuffing all the animal carcasses into a black trash bag I left the lab and threw it in a dumpster out back of the Asylum. While outside I noticed how dark it had gotten and glanced down at my watch. 9:56. Just an hour and four minutes till I had to meet Batman. Shaking off my sudden feeling of nervousness I slipped back down into the lab and removed the, now bloody, lab coat I had put on.

Throwing the coat into the 'laundry box' I slipped off my shoes and decided I would lay down for a bit until closer to time. Flopping down on the bed I set my little alarm to go off 30 minutes before time. A shadow passed over me as I laid there with my arms under my head staring at the ceiling. I paid it no mind though, figuring it was either Joker or Harley. And as if to prove my thoughts right the owner of the shadow leaped onto the bed and settled themselves on top of me. There ass pushing down on my crotch with there full weight. Leaning over and blocking my view of the ceiling Joker grinned down at me. I look up at him curiously, and more than a bit nervous. "What the hell are you up to Joker?" I thought raising an eye brow slightly.

But before I could put my thoughts into words he suddenly reached back pulling out the baterang from one of his pockets. Raising it over his head he gave one of his menacing grins. "Shit! He's going to stab me with the fucking thing!" I realized with a start, but my realization came to late as he swung down plunging one of the things razor sharp wings into my left shoulder. "GAH! SON OF A BITCH! WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR YOU BASTARD?!" I yell at him loudly, anger dripping like poison from each word. He didn't answer. Instead his grin widened and he released his grip on the baterang leaving it in my shoulder.

I glared up at him, but before I had a chance to do anything else he swung at me again. This time with his fist, and it was aimed directly at my head. Pain shot like glass shards through my head as his fist made contact and I couldn't help but let out a cry of pain. "What the hell is going on?! Why is he…" before my head could finish the question Joker reached down and yanked the baterang from my shoulder. Wincing in pain I let out another cry as Joker plunged the damn thing into my other shoulder. Glaring up at him I flinched in pain, "What had I done to deserve this?" I wondered as darkness lapped at the edges of my vision. I realized then that, once again, I was blacking out. I fought to stay awake but it was in vain and once again the last thing I hear before losing consciousness was his laughter.

"Well that was fun!" Joker said aloud as he jumped off the bed and grinned down at the now unconscious Jace. "What was that for you ask?" he said aloud repeating Jace's question. "For laughs! For giggles! But more importantly, because I FELT like it!" he said, shouting the last part even though Jace was unable to hear any of it. Grinning viscously he reached down and yanked the Baterang from Jace's shoulder, his grin widening as Jace's unconscious body instinctively tensed and flinched at the pain before falling limp again. Just then the sound of something being dragged into the room filled the air. Turning around Joker watched as Harley struggled to drag the heavy box of 'toys' into the lab.

Giving her a warm smile Joker walked over to her and wrapped his arms lovingly around her waist. Giggling happily Harley wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. After a few moments Joker finally broke the kiss and hooked a finger under her chin. "Now be a lamb and GET OUT!" at this he pushed her out the lab's doors shutting and locking them. Turning he strolled over to the box and reached in digging around. Grinning widely he pulled out what he had been looking for. Four pairs of handcuffs, each one with a long chain.

Clutching the cuffs in his hands he calmly walked back over to the bed. Laying the cuffs down on the edge Joker reached out and dug a thumb roughly into one of the stab wounds reopening it, as it had already started to heal. He grinned wickedly as Jace's unconscious body once again tensed up in pain. He then proceeded to, with some difficulty, flip him over onto his stomach. After stripping Jace of the few cloths he had on Joker cuffed his arms and legs to the bedposts.

Double checking the cuffs Joker gave a nod of approval that they would hold and turned and skipped back over to the box. He began to once again dig through, pulling out several items only to frown and shake his head disapprovingly at them and throw them over his shoulder. Among the random items inside the box was… "A plunger?" he asked aloud giving it an odd 'what the hell' look then shrugged and threw it as well.


	8. Chapter 8

**A Laugh In The Dark 8**

The sound of things both metallic and non hitting the floor finally drove back the darkness in my head. Groaning in pain I slowly open my eyes. Bad idea. The light hit my eyes with a force equal to Joker's punch. Shutting them tightly I try to sit up only to realize with a start that I couldn't move. Forcing my eyes half open I glance around in confusion, then I saw them, the reasons for my inability to move. Cuffs. Then something else came to my attention, I was laying flat on my stomach. Shifting myself slightly I flinch as pain from my Joker sustained wounds screams through me. "Joker…" I thought angrily "What the hell did I do to deserve this?" I asked myself for a second time pulling at the chain binding one of my wrists.

"Hm?" turning his head in the direction of the sound of chins clanging together Joker smiled happily. "Jacey boy! Your awake!" he stood and threw his arms into the air as if completely surprised by Jace being conscious. His smile turned into a maniacal grin when Jace's head snapped, glaring in his direction. Jace's glare held the promise of pain in the near future for Joker, but at the moment he didn't care. He had Jace right were he wanted him and it pleased him to no end. "Ya know," he said stepping toward the bed, tucking one arm behind his back and raising a finger in the air, "I thought vampires were suppose ta be tough. And yet you cant seem to break those simple little chains." he says in a teasing tone. "Poor little Jacey boy. Where has all that vampire spunk gone to?" he asks with a shrug.

I continue to glare for several seconds then look away closing my eyes. "Damnit…he's right. When did I become so fuckin pathetic? I could easily get out of this under normal circumstances." I scold myself mentally. "But these AREN'T normal circumstances are they?" my black clad hallucination states, standing at the head of the bed. "Hahahaa! Honestly! You really should have seen it coming! This whole situation your stuck in! After all look who it is your dealing with!" the straight jacket clad clown chimed in jumping onto the other's back. I cursed at them. They were both right of corse and I hated them for it. But right now, right now I had bigger problems to deal with than two smart ass figments of my imagination. Like the fact that Joker was now standing by the side of the bed.

"Hmm…that's not the first time I've seen him stare off into space like that." Joker thought to himself tilting his head slightly. "Must be talking to those 'hallucinations' of his again." he let his eyes take in the sight before him. Jace, chained to the bed, completely naked… "And helpless." he thought licking his lips and grinning wickedly feeling himself become aroused by the thought. "I'll have to be quick about it though…" he thought gloomily "Cant keep ole Batsy waiting…" He quickly turned and strolled back over to the box pulling out the baterang he had thrown in it, along with his favorite knife and a bottle of medical alcohol. His grin widened as he imagined the sounds of Jace's screams of pleasure and intense pain, which would soon fill the room. "This is going to be FUN!" he said aloud, laughing manically.

I'm not quite sure what's about to happen, but that look in Joker's eyes as they trailed up and down my body were NOT a good sign. Then as he licked his lips and grinned that damn grin of his I knew I was in for…something, I could only prey I survived. His expression then turned slightly dark and annoyed as I caught him casting a quick glance at my clock and turn away. "Dose he know about my little meeting with Bat…" but my thoughts were cut off by Joker saying something about 'FUN' fallowed by that laugh. Gods I was starting to HATE that laugh! If it wasn't for that damn noise I wouldn't have run into him all those nights ago, and I wouldn't be in the situation I am now! Just then Joker turned around and my expression went from annoyed and angry to scared shitless in record time.

Joker took his time in returning to the side of my bed. His movements are slow, precise, and menacing. He was more or less stalking up to the bed, swaying his hips slowly in a slightly seductive way. Or at least it WOULD have been seductive had he not been grinning menacingly from ear to ear and carrying a few choice items that I new were going to hurt like hell in a few moments. I eyed the items, not bothering to hide the fear in my eyes. "The Baterang, a big ass knife, and a bottle of medical alcohol…yep what ever he has planed is going to Hurt. Like. Hell." I thought as he drew closer, that twisted grin of his steadily growing bigger.

Meanwhile back at the Batcave, the vigilantly known as Batman was scanning photos he took earlier that day, when he had paid a that short visit to Arkham to give Jace the message. Batman's eyes narrowed on a particular photo that showed the right half of Jace's face. "What the hell has that psychopath done to you?" he mumbled aloud, his eyes drifting from the half green half silver hair, to the red eye, and lower to the half red half normal. His mind drifted back to when he first met Jace. Frustrated with the lack of progress the GCPD and his alter ego The Batman were having in putting Gotham back together he decided to head out of the Batcave and retire to his room.

Just before he reached his room he was stopped by his manservant Alfred. "Ah, Master Wayne. Just a moment sir." Alfred said, walking toward Bruce with a slight alarmed look to his face. Seeing the look Bruce turned his full attention to him "What is it Alfred?" he asked, an edge of alarm working its way into his voice. "If its enough to put Alfred on alarm it must be important." Bruce thought. "A few moments ago, while I was tidying up the kitchen, I chanced to look out the window. At first I didn't notice anything wrong but upon further looking I noticed something slightly…odd." Bruce raised an eyebrow at this. "Something odd?"

Alfred gave a short nod "Yes sir, something odd. It was, I believe, a man." Bruce gave him a odd look so he raised his hand. "Let me finish sir. What was so odd about this man was that he was flying. He had big bat like wings and was headed toward the mansion. The roof, I believe, is where he was aiming sir." Bruce then looked away and went through his mental list of all the villains he had faced to see if this 'bat winged' guy fit any of them. Not finding a match he furrowed his brow and looked back to Alfred. "Thanks for the heads up Alfred. Ill go inspect the roof and grounds, see if he is still here. Good night Alfred." with that Alfred gave a polite bow and headed off to his room.

Bruce stood there for a few minutes watching the retreating form of Alfred. Finally when Alfred was out of sight an in his room Bruce made his way to his own room. Stepping in and closing the door behind him he made his way to the balcony that overlooked his front yard, as well as gave him a good view of Gotham. Opening the balcony's glass doors Bruce stepped out into the twilight and walked, as calmly as possible, over to the balcony's railing. He stood there gazing out over Gotham, after a few minutes of this gazing he began to get the feeling of being watched. Turning sharply and glaring up towards the roof he almost immediately locked eyes with the odd man Alfred had warned of.

Calling out angrily at the guy, "Who are you, and what the hell are you doing here?" Bruce noticed him visibly flinch back from the sound of his voice and realized he had used his 'Batman voice'. Softening his voice a bit he called out again, "Well? Who are you and why are you here?" The guy gives a subtle shake of his head then jumps down form the roof, gliding down to land on the railing. Now I could see what Alfred was talking about. The guy had huge wings that did in fact look like bat wings. Taking a cautious step back from the guy eyeing him as he recoiled his wings. "Fascinating, I wonder if he would allow me the chance to inspect his wings. Perhaps I can invent a better cape based off the structure of his wings." Bruce mused to himself.

The man apologized about his appearance at the manor and explained why he had come and introduced himself as Jace. Jace and Bruce exchanged a few words which was interrupted for a few moments when Jace suffered a sudden flash of pain. Bruce then asked if Jace was alright but was not at all interested in the state of his health, rather Bruce found himself letting his eyes wander slowly over the guy. He was a few inches shorter than Bruce, lean but not overly scrawny. He was well toned without being overly muscular. His short cut silver/white hair fell to just above the shoulders and his startling blue eyes were almost hypnotic. The man was, in a word, beautiful. Bruce, being the boy billionaire/playboy he was was no stranger to finding and being found attractive by men.

Jace obviously noticed Bruce scrutinizing him and flexed his wings nervously, and despite the dark he could tell that Jace was blushing. "Cute." Bruce thought but then his attention was drawn back to Jace's wings which he was flexing uncomfortably. Raising an eyebrow Bruce walked towards Jace raising a hand toward his wings. Pausing, Bruce thought better of just grabbing the guy, and asked. "May I?" After a moments hesitation Jace nodded and turned slightly so Bruce could get to the wings better. Bruce grabbed a firm grim on one of the wings and stretched it out full length measuring it in his head, he was only vaguely aware he had muttered "Wow" out loud.


	9. Chapter 9

**A Laugh In The Dark Ch9**

After examining the wings Bruce moves onto his clawed hands. Then abruptly he moves to Jace's face, roughly pushing back the upper lip to get a better look at the teeth. Although on the outside Bruce was making a good show of seemingly just examining Jace, Bruce was grinning on the inside. The whole 'examination' was merely a means to getting what he wanted. And at the moment what he wanted was this odd man before him. "Wings like a bat, impossibly smooth marble like skin, lips soft as rose petals, and fangs." Bruce mused to himself, then out loud, "Heh, just as I thought. You're a vampire, right?" He said with a smug grin, his tone showing it was more a statement of the truth rather than a question.

Jace's ear twitched as he spoke and recoiled his wings, "Ya know, "You could have just asked instead of putting me through that." Bruce allows his grin to widen a bit as he says "Yeah I know. But where is the fun in that?" he immediately scolds himself inwardly about how much that line and grin reminded him of Joker. But Bruce's mental scald was interrupted as Jace mumbles "But where is the fun in that…" his eyes locked on Bruce's grin. The grin was quickly replaced by a slightly confused frown as Bruce tilts his head slightly to one side and asks what's wrong. Jace's voice drops a few decibels as he replies, "Oh…its just that…that's the same thing HE said…when I told him that." causing Bruce to become slightly more confused. "Who said the same thing?" Bruce asked, but almost immediately wished he hadn't as Jace turns his attention in the direction of Arkham Asylum and mutters under his breath "The Joker, and then he gave me that exact same grin."

Bruce stood in silence for a few minutes watching stray hairs blow across Jace's face. He noticed that the hair seemed slightly…green some how, but he shrugged it off as a trick of the growing shadows of night. Stealing himself Bruce spoke again, the pitch of his voice coming dangerously close to that of his alter ego Batman. "You know The Joker?" He shakes his head, "Not really, no. I ran into him when I was exploring Arkham. I didn't think anyone would still be there, but there he was." He flexes his wings mid thought, "Bastard damn near ripped off my wings trying to see how far they would bend before breaking." A grin was beginning to tug at the edges of Jace's lips that for some reason reminded Bruce of Joker. His eyes trail from Jace's mouth to Arkham, he must have been glaring harder than he thought because the twitch of humor quickly disappeared to be replaced by a flicker of fear.

Bruce gave a low growl directed at Arkham. Slow movement caught his attention and he watched as Jace backed away from him and into the guard rail. While it was true the Batman was mainly the one striking fear into his enemies, Bruce himself also had a way of making people afraid. Although his anger was not directed at him the vampire could clearly pick up on it and was scared by it. "H-hey Bruce? What is it? W-what's wrong?" Jace stammered in fear and concern. Abruptly Bruce turns and reenters his room and after a few moments hears Jace take a step towards the entrance. Part of him wanted the strange creature to stay while another, darker, part of him wanted to be alone. And as usual the darker half won out. "Get. Out." Bruce commanded over his shoulder in that same, almost Batman but not quite, voice. He stood in silence as the sound of flapping wings filled the air and slowly faded into the distance.

Turning back around to shut the glass door Bruce mumbles to himself, "Time to suit up…" and, with that, he headed to the secret entrance of the Batcave and headed down. A few moments later he arrived inside the cave. Taking a seat at the computer station he scanned the police radios and emergency frequencies for any major criminal developments, as well as contacting Oracle. Miraculously there was nothing of great interest going on at the moment. Deciding to suit up anyway and head out for a quick patrol. About an hour and a half later Batman had captured several small time criminals and had decided to head back toward Otisburg for a while. Pulling the Batmobile into a back ally, and activating the security system, Batman climbed to the rooftops.

Looking out over his city Batman spotted someone standing on the roof. "That cant be him, could it?" he muttered aloud to himself. Pulling out a pair of 'Bat Binoculars' he focused on the familiar figure. There standing on the adjacent building was Jace, the odd vampire he had meet less than two hours ago. "Hnn, Bruce had his chance to talk to him. Now its Batman's turn." With that he pulled out his grappling hook and shot it across to the building the vamp was standing on and silently made his way over. Standing in a fairly shadowy end of the roof, Batman listened as the vamp muttered to himself. "Am I a pathetic excuse for a vampire or what?" he asked aloud, apparently to himself. Batman gave a small smirk barely noticeable in the dark and spoke up "Possibly."

He watched in silent amusement at the vamp jumped forward in surprise and nearly ended up going over the roofs edge. He then quickly spun around to face who ever had spoken. "Holy shit!" The vamp exclaimed, panting slightly from fright. "What the fuck is with you people and sneaking up on me? Ya try'in ta give me a heart attack?" Batman gave another barely noticeable smirk before stepping out into the better lit portion of the roof. "I didn't know your kind had hearts. Let alone heart attacks." He said in a joking manner, but in that deep gravely voice he uses as Batman it came out sounding more darker than intended. Batman give the vamp a once over then shifts his gaze up to his face expecting to lock gazes with him. Instead he is both surprised and slightly amused to find that the vamp's eyes where instead angled downward slightly, obviously staring at his lips. "Interesting." he thought to himself. He could also tell the vamp was blushing. Years of working in darkness as The Bat had granted him excellent night vision and apparently the vamp was unaware of that fact as he tried to shake himself out of the blush before Batman noticed.

The vamp then turned his back to Batman to gaze out over the city once more. As he turned his hair caught in the moonlight making it seem to glow silver with a heavenly light. His skin was fair if not pale and also caught the moonlight. Batman sucked in a silent gasp, unable to take his eyes off the positively radiant creature before him. Before he had a chance to realize what he was doing, Batman had started moving. When he finally came to his senses once more he was standing directly beside the vamp. In an attempt to distract himself from any unprofessional thoughts that might start, and were, running through his mind Batman broke the silence. "Why did you come to Gotham?" he finally asked after a few minutes pretending to look out over the city when in fact he was watching the vamp from the corner of his eye the whole time.

There was a short silence then a mumbled "I don't know" was heard coming from the vamp. Batman watched in fascination as the wind picked up slightly causing strands of that silver hair to trail across the vamp's face as well as in other random directions. "Curiosity got the best of me I suppose. I wanted to see with my own eyes whether or not this town was truly damned." he continued with a weary chuckle, "heh, turns out it is…but…that doesn't mean it will remain so." By this time Batman had already turned slightly so his full attention was on the vamp beside him. The vamp turns slightly to look at Batman and The Bat is once again looking on with quiet amusement as the vamp's face blushes even deeper than before.

Apparently he wasn't expecting The Bat to be looking at him, but instead of shying away he gave a small smile and continued to speak. "Its because of people like you and Mr. Wayne and the men and women of the GCPD that I believe this city can be reclaimed from the scum who now have control." he turns away again and looks back out at the city, once again catching the moonlight in that breath taking way. "I wonder if he is even the slightest bit aware of just how tempting he looks right at this very moment." Batman muses to himself as the vamp continues to talk. "Maybe not tonight or the next or the next…but…it will happen, eventually."

Jace's word, coupled with that irresistible way the moonlight reflected off him, caused a small smile to make a rare appearance on Batman's face. The vamp seems to notice the smile an gives a subtle but sharp intake of breath. Apparently he was as taken by surprise by the smile as Batman was himself, though he didn't let his surprise show. There was a short silence, then Batman turned to fully face the vamp with the smile still in place. "Thanks." He says finally, breaking the silence. "For…what?" the vamp asks in slight confusion, tilting his head to the side. Batman then did something else that was just as rare as the smile. He leaned toward the vamp and placed on gloved hand gently on his shoulder. "For thinking there is still hope left for this city." he replies, then lowered his hand back to his side, the smile slowly fading into a sorrowful frown. "Not many people believe that. Most have already given up hope for her." Before he could say more a subtle beeping began to go off in the earpiece within his mask.

Turning suddenly he made his way back toward the shadows without a backwards glance at Jace and leaped from the building. Halfway down he spread out his cape which quickly stiffened and glided safely to the ground. Running swiftly towards the Batmobile, Batman clicked a button on his utility belt disarming the security system and opening the hatch. Jumping inside he switched on the thing that had been beeping. It was the tracking device, more importantly it was the tracking device specifically made for monitoring the whereabouts of a certain mad clown. Joker. He was close. "To close. What the hell is that madman doing off Arkham Island?" Batman mused aloud. He switched on a police scanner listening for anything that would hint as to why Joker would be on the main island. Nothing. At least nothing that Joker would have any interest in or have caused. "What is he up to now?" Batman asked aloud, then quickly jumped back out of the Batmobile.

Rearming the security systems, he quickly made his way down the back alleyways, heading in the same direction as Joker. Halfway there he decided that the rooftops would more than likely provide a better angle to observe the maniacal clown from. Bringing his grappling hook back out he quickly shoot a line to the nearest roof and zipped to the top. Several rooftops later, having either jumped or zip lined most of them, he landed on one last roof and, hiding in the shadows, glanced over the edge searching. His search didn't take long as there, on the sidewalk, directly across from the building he perched on, was Joker. He was trailing behind someone. Upon closer examining the unlucky person Batman was shocked to see that it was Jace. The vampire he had been standing with only a handful of minutes ago.

Batman was just about to make a move, to warn Jace that Joker was right behind him when said clown suddenly ducks into an ally way just as the vamp turns around, apparently having sensed someone fallowing him. After a moment of nervous glancing around the vamp slowly turned to continue on his way when out of the ally a few feet from him shot out a purple blur. The next thing Batman saw was Jace falling flat on his ass. Joker sat perched on top of Jace's stomach like some sort of brightly colored psychotic bird, grinning like the mad man he was. "Hello again cupcake!" Joker practically squealed in that overly happy voice of his. "Miss me?" and then proceeded to laugh hysterically.

"Miss me?" Batman repeated in his head. "So Jace had meet Joker before at Arkham." Batman sat and watched in silence for a few moments, half expecting to see the vamp to go into some sort of rage and attack the madman. But he didn't. Instead he merely gave Joker an annoyed look then groaned out his reply as he tried to push the madman off him. "Oh yeah, tons. Get off me Joker." And to Batman's great surprise, he did just that. Giving a slight shrug Joker spoke in a mock polite voice. "Oh of corse, anything for you, friend." At this he leaped off Jace and did something else that took Batman by surprise, he reached out a miraculously weapon free hand and helped the vamp back to his feet.


	10. Chapter 10

**A Laugh In The Dark Ch10**

After Jace got back to his feet he brushed himself off and began speaking again, glancing at Joker over his shoulder. "Three times I've ran into you. And all three times I end up flat on the ground with you sitting on top of me. Why is that exactly?" But Joker wasn't listening to him. Halfway through his sentence Joker turned suddenly glancing up and locking gazes with Batman. "Damn it, no matter how well concealed I am he never fails to spot me. I'm going to have to question him about that sixth since of his sometime." Batman thought as the vamp finally notices Joker's lack of attention and follows his gaze up. Spotting Batman himself, Batman watched in silent inner amusement as the vamps expression goes from curious to nervous and down right terrified as he looks between him and Joker. Apparently stories of the battles fought between the Caped Crusader and the Clown Prince are well known to him.

Getting fed up with this staring game with Joker, in a split decision Batman jumped from the shadowy perch atop the building and glided to the street below. Landing with a soft thud of boots, Batman then walked towards the two, his eyes never leaving the Joker. Stopping a, more or less, safe six feet away before he final spoke. "What are you doing off Arkham Island Joker?" keeping his tone flat as if he weren't really all that interested in receiving an answer. In fact he wasn't expecting much of an answer, the Joker was a great one for avoiding the topic and giving only half truths and riddles.

Surprisingly though the Joker did answer, with a quick twirl backwards he placed the vamp between them. "Ah, come on Batsy," he whines peaking out at Batman from under the Jace's left arm. "Ya know me. I'm looking for laughs and giggles and…" he paused before jabbing the vamp in the side with his finger adding. "…HIM! I haven't maimed or killed anyone today. Scouts honor Batsy." he says holding up three fingers to his forehead in a mock scout salute. "I've been a good boy, honest!" Lowering his hand back to his side he began to giggle as he continued to look at Batman from his place under Jace's arm.

Jace, all the while, merely rolled his eyes in irritation at Joker for being put in the middle and spoke with an equally irritated and even sarcastic tone. "Yeah, that's COMPLETELY believable." Which promptly earned him a jab to the side by Joker followed by "Shut up you." from an annoyed Joker. Which oddly enough was fallowed by "If you don't stop doing that I'm going to cut off that finger and lodge it permanently up your nose." by a equally annoyed vamp, earning a slightly shocked expression from Joker. This little exchange damn near caused Batman to laugh out loud. The thought of someone actually being able to match, or damn near best the Joker at witty quips so easily was, in a word, amusing.

That is, until he heard the words Joker spoke next. It started out as a laugh, a long, loud, completely Joker laugh that seemed to shake every inch of his being and even vibrate down to Batman's very core. Batman hadn't heard a laugh like THAT since around four months ago when they had last fought. At that time Joker had been trying to blow up what remained of a hospital, a widely used child daycare, an apartment building, and even the last remaining large police station all at the same time.

A few moments later Joker was able to steady himself, more or less, and stepping towards Jace, as he had stumbled backwards do to the laughter, wrapped an arm around his shoulders and pointed at Batman. "You'd better watch out Batsy, there's a new bat themed goodie goodie in town. And this one HAS a since of humor!" he said cheerfully now pointing at the vamp. "I'm liking him way more than you already." saying this last bit in a slightly lower tone.

This, for some reason, pissed Batman off. He wasn't sure why exactly, maybe it was the thought of as Joker put it 'Bat Themed' competition. Or the fact that Jace seemed to get along so well with the psychotic clown, and seemed to feel comfortable to be around the madman. Or maybe…It was jealousy? "Jealousy? What the hell have I got to be jealous about?" He questioned himself mentally, absently glaring at the vamp. "You know what." the Bruce side of his mind responded. "Your jealous of them, both of them. We've wanted the Joker, despite all his crimes, for god knows how long. And this creature flies in on the scene and steals him away."

There's a slight pause in the Bruce half's rant long enough for Batman to speak aloud, cutting Joker off mid giggle. "Fine. Jace. The Joker is YOUR problem now. I'll have nothing more to do with him." Fighting hard to keep the emotion out of his voice, as well as his expression and body language, Batman turned and made a beeline for the nearest dark ally. Shooting a grappling line to the roof of the same building he had jumped off, he ascended back to its upper shadows where Bruce voice resumed speaking. "On the other hand…we're jealous of Joker also. Because he seems to have captured the eye of the creature we find equally as irresistible as the madman himself. How could that deranged clown win over the ravishing vamp Jace where both Bruce and Batman seemed to have failed?" Sighing at Bruce's incredibly unhelpful playboy take on the situation, Batman watched in silence as Joker and Jace both headed gloomily back in the direction of Arkham. After a while of following the two in silence, Batman decided to start heading back towards the Batmobile once they had started across the bridge to Arkham.

The night was pretty quiet after that. For a while at least. About an hour after the Joker and Jace run in Batman decided to call it quits on the patrol, only having caught a hand full of petty criminals and vandals. Batman had just disarmed and climbed into the Batmobile when something fell directly in front of it with a sickening 'THUD'. Startled Batman froze, but only for a few seconds before he was leaping back out of the car and rounding the front. It took him a few seconds for it to register what exactly it was he was looking at. From the outside it looked like an ordinary trash bag, and anyone ordinary person would have just left it as it WAS an ordinary trash bag. But Batman was no ordinary person, he could tell just at a glance that something wasn't quite right with it. Kneeling cautiously beside the bag he pulled a Baterang from his belt and gingerly cut the bag open.

The smell was the first thing to hit him. A sort of sickly sweet and metallic smell. Like rotten meat and pennies. The smell made his stomach turn and he bit back the urge to vomit. He had a pretty good idea what was inside that bag, and he really didn't want to see it. No, didn't want to, HAD to. Had to see the body, to find out exactly how the person was killed to know which villain he was dealing with. Each villain had there own signature ways to kill. Joker has his Joker Juice and assorted bombs and props, Catwoman had her claws and deadly aim with a whip, The Riddler had his riddles and killer mind games, The Scarecrow had his Fear Toxin, and Poison Ivy had her deadly plants.

Carefully pealing back the thin layer of the bag Batman was confronted with the half rotted corps of a woman. The woman appeared to be fairly young and at one time had been beautiful. The body was laying on its side and from what he could see so far no visible physical damage had been done to this side of the body. Gently taking hold of the bodies shoulder he rolled her over to her back. The sight that greeted him there on her chest made his stomach turn violently but he was still able to fight back the want to vomit. The woman's chest had been violently ripped into. Where her heart had been now lay a gaping bloody and torn hole about the size of his fist. The heart itself was missing and in its place was a playing card.

Reaching out to pick it up, Batman hesitated a few seconds before his fingers gripped the cards edge. Lifting it up so that the sides didn't touch the sides of the ragged hole, Batman flipped it over to its front. The card was an Ace of Hearts, with the hearts that lay in each of the four corners burned off. He then flipped the card over again and studied its back. In the very middle of the card was a beautifully detailed black fox with bright red eyes. "Heartless…" He muttered, the name rolling off his tongue dripping with hate. Heartless, was a new addition to the already large number of psychopathic madmen and murderers to Gotham. The madman had a sick obsession with cutting the hearts out of young, innocent, attractive women and EATING them whole.

His real name is Blaze Moonshadow, a twisted man obsessed with immortality, and oddly enough, foxes. He believes he can gain immortality by eating the hearts of his victims and has a strange ability to summon to fox like phantom creatures. Roughly six foot, one hundred eighty five pounds, blue eyed male with silver/grey shoulder length hair, and from what reports have claimed at least thirty three in age. Batman managed to capture the cannibalistic madman once, which was how he knew what he knew about him, which in truth, beside his name and description wasn't much. His past was a total mystery to the Batman. And he hated not knowing all the details about his enemies. "I guess he's just like the Joker in that sense. After all this time no one has yet found any truth to his origins." he murmured aloud as he phoned Oracle to tell her what he found and where the police should pick it up. Then he shot a grappling line and ascended to the nearest roof top. "Looks like this night is far from over." Batman muttered to himself as he set out in search of Heartless.


	11. Chapter 11

**A Laugh In The Dark Ch11**

Two weeks pass with no trace of Heartless found. Two more bodies had been discovered, both in the same condition as the first, only without the trash bag. Nearing the end of the second week Batman was furious, at both Heatless and himself for not being able to catch the psycho. Batman, or rather Bruce as he was not in the Batsuit at the moment, was typing frantically at the keyboard of the computer terminal in the Batcave, trying to find something, ANYTHING that would help lead to the capture of the heart crazed madman when Oracle popped up on the screen. "Hello Bruce. Any luck finding anything about Heartless?" Her voice had a hopeful and somewhat fearful tone to it, one of the victims had been a friend of hers and she was more than a little nervous for her own safety. "No," Bruce all but growled out, shaking his head. "I've searched the database dozens of times. I cant find any files on him anywhere. He must have somehow managed to erase everything about himself, he doesn't want anyone knowing anything about his past."

Oracle gave a slight nod and locked her fingers together in front of her, taking a more stern look. "Like The Joker." She watched as Bruce gave a subtle flinch at his name. The small movement would have gone unnoticed by anyone else beyond the small handful of people who knew him almost better than he knew himself. "Bruce, I know you have a thing for The Joker. Hell, Robin, Nightwing, father, and a hand full of civilians and villains know you have a thing for him." Her voice changed from slightly nervous to down right amusement. "I mean its pretty obvious, the way you would go after him and his petty crimes when there were larger more dangerous threats to the city at the time." By now Bruce's face had gone from anger to shock and slightly pink with embarrassment. "At first I thought when you dumped him off on that Jace guy you told me about, I figured it was because you had finally gotten over him. But now I know the truth." she gave Bruce a small wicked knowing grin, "You were jealous that he might have liked the vampire more than you."

Bruce gives a small sheepish grin and nervous chuckle. "Heh…it was that obvious, huh?" Bruce sighs loudly and reclines back in his chair. "I don't know why I let what Joker said get to me like I did. I acted like a complete jerk, and now they both probably think I absolutely hate them." He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. "Maybe you could, oh I don't know, try TALKING to them? Apologies for how you reacted." Oracle suggested. Bruce looked up at her like she had suddenly grown a second head. "Talk, and apologies? To The Joker? Hah! That's like saying he's going to give up the villain business and become a super hero. It isn't going to happen." he punctuated the statement by stubbornly crossing his arms over his chest and giving a childish pout.

Oracle crossed her arms as well, giving Bruce a stern look. "Bruuuce." she drawled out his name like a parent getting onto there kid for doing something they were told not to. Bruce sighed in defeat, there was no arguing with her when she got that tone. He let his arms fall back onto the computer desk. "Fiiine, I'll talk to them. Happy now?" Oracle gave a triumphant smile. "Yes. Now back to more pressing matters." she said, switching them both back into serious mode, "My sources tell me that they've seen a mysterious black and red clad figure hanging around the old abandoned zoo." Bruce sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose, "Let me guess, the fox cages?"

Oracle blinks at him for a moment then nods. "Yes, how did you…" Bruce cuts her off, "Heartless has a thing for foxes. I've seen the two he keeps with him, though only in glimpses. There some sort of…spirit creatures." Oracle raises an eyebrow at this. "Spirit creatures? Are you telling me such things exist?" Bruce sighs again, "Stranger things have happened. You and I both know that." It was Oracles turn to sigh. "Well that's certainly true. A lot stranger." A far off look comes over Oracles face as she muses through past memories of the strange events that make up there lives.

Bruce watches her features for a moment before a small smile makes an appearance on his own face. "Remembering the past Barbara?" A soft somewhat sad smile appears on Oracles face. "Yeah, we sure have lived interesting lives haven't we Bruce?" Giving a slight nod Bruce props his elbows on the chairs armrests, locks his fingers together and rests his chin on them. "Our lives will only get even more interesting once I have a 'talk' with Jace and Joker." Bruce gives a frustrated sigh and looks up at Oracle. "Why do I have to apologies to that clown? He never apologizes for any of the horrible and unspeakable acts he has committed. You of all people know he feels nothing for the people he torments." As soon as the words left his mouth he immediately regretted it.

Oracle looked down at her wheelchair. A look of sadness and slight hurt clearly showing on her face. What the Joker had done to her, was unforgivable. And she had felt more than a little hurt and betrayed once she had learned that Bruce had feelings for the clown, despite the horrible things he has done. Although upon seeing how much Bruce truly felt for Joker she had reluctantly forgiven Bruce. Her grudge against Joker, however, had not lessened in the slightest. In fact her hate of the Joker grew even more when she found out. But if he was what Bruce wanted, than no amount of hate she felt toward Joker could stop him from pursuing the demented clown. Oracle forced a small smile and nodded, "Yeah, I do know he can be apathetic about some, if not most things." she said quietly then looked back up at Bruce, "But not you. If the clown has any real feelings for anything or anyone, your it. So go, talk to him, talk to both of them. And while your at it, could you please try and catch that Heartless guy a little faster?" she added the last part with a small playful grin.

Bruce sighed then returned the grin. "Yeah yeah I'll do my best to catch the big bad fox." With that they said there goodnights and switched off there links. Bruce sat back and went over everything he had on Heartless a few more times, but it was only a distraction to keep him from thinking to much about what he really had to do. Sighing loudly he pinched the bridge of his nose. "I am so not looking forward to talking to those two idiots…three if Harley is there…got to find a place to speak to them alone and away from that woman." Bruce sat in silence for a few minutes thinking of where he could lead the pair that would both get them away from Harley and help in the hunt for Heartless. Then a thought came to him. "Gotham's abandoned Aquarium. That over looks most of the zoo, where Heartless will most likely be hanging out. Now to for a way to get Jace AND Joker there without Harley showing up…"

Pulling a scrap piece of paper from a stack next to the monitors Bruce quickly wrote a short simple message. -Jace Abandoned Aquarium Roof 11:00 Tonight Be There Alone- "There, short and to the point. Jace will come out of curiosity at what I want. And Joker will come because he hates being left out of what I'm doing. And I'm betting neither of them will want Harley there because…well…she's Harley." Glancing at the clock, 11:46 am, he got up out of his chair, grabbed a Baterang, and headed top side to his penthouse. Avoiding Alfred, he made his way to the garage and hopped into his stylish Lamborghini. (The one from The Dark Knight LOL could not resist it. Damn hot car!) Peeling out onto the road he made his way quickly toward Arkham.

Elsewhere, in Gotham's infamous Robinson Park, Poison Ivy is having a bit of trouble. "Keep the hell away from me!" Ivy shouts as she summons wild thorny veins to block the path. Heartless laughs insanely and slashes the veins to ribbons. "What's tha matter plant bitch? Afraid of little ol' me? Kahaha!" He lunges at her but gets caught up by more veins." tangle tangle tangle...ugly whores don't know anything but the same old tricks" He grumbles out loud then grins evilly, "But I do!" he swiftly slashes at the veins shredding them. "Now, get over here before I get testy." Stalks towards Ivy again, flexing his glove covered clawed hands. Ivy had been running from Heartless for nearly an hour now. "Where the hell is that stupid flying rodent when you actually NEED him?" Ivy thinks angrily as she summons more vines, then lifts her hand toward a tree commanding it to attack her pursuer.

Heartless growls and grins insanely up at the oncoming tree. "Soo ya can control more than just these pathetic little vines, huh plant bitch? Kahaha! As if that will save you. Get er!" he shouts and points at her. From out of the shadows leaps two pitch black foxes. Ivy stares at the two creatures as they appear, she mutters out loud. "What the…hell? Those creatures are made up of living shadows." As she speaks the two foxes leap at the attacking tree, biting and clawing at it fiercely but doing little real damage. That is until Heartless gives them the command, "Alright boys! Shadow possession on that damn tree! Now! Keep er still so I can get at that plant bitch!" at that the foxes fade into the shadows, moments later the tree shudders and strains to get at Heartless but is enable to move an inch. Frozen in place by its own shadow.


	12. Chapter 12

**A Laugh In The Dark Ch12**

With a frustrated cry Ivy raises her hand again commanding two more trees to go after Heartless. As the trees close in Heartless gives an insane grin, clicking his fingers two more foxes similar to the first emerge from the shadows. As Ivy watches on in horror the two foxes start to swirl into a black mist and separate, rematerializing as four foxes instead of two. "Dear god…they can make More of themselves?!" as Ivy watches the foxes go after her beloved trees like the first two did she failed to notice Heartless slip into the shadows. She slowly started to back away from the scene when her back hit something solid. Turning slowly, eyes wide with fear, she didn't have time enough to scream as Heartless' hand latched itself around her throat, cutting off her air supply.

Leaning in, insane grin steadily growing, Heartless growls, "I hope ya enjoyed our little game of cat N' mouse, worthless little weed, but play times over. Your MINE now," he pauses, chuckling darkly, "Ooh and I'm SO goin ta enjoy killing you," he pauses again, leaning close whispering darkly in her ear, "very, VERY, slowly." Ivy panics and struggles to get free, desperately clawing at Heartless' arms. Heartless just grins, watching her with mild amusement as he slowly crushes her throat. But then he is struck by a sudden random thought. Slowly he lets up on he's grip, though not releasing her. He brings his other arm up and wraps it around Ivy's waist as he lightly drags his clawed thumb along her neck, cutting it slightly causing her to whimper. Heartless whispers dangerously in her ear, "Ooh, hush now little plant. I ain't gunna kill ya, not yet anyway. I got somethin …else, in store for ya."

At this Ivy starts to panic even more, kicking and clawing at him desperately. She summons some more vines to wrap around Heartless' arms to try and pry them away from her, but there quickly snapped by a few more foxes. Growing bored of her useless struggles Heartless lets go of her throat and brings his hand down hard across her head, knocking her out cold. "Thaats better, now then," he slings Ivy's unconscious body over his shoulder then turns to his foxes, "Alright boys, time ta go, we got what we came for." The foxes release the trees, which fell silent as Ivy was knocked out, and formed back into the two original foxes. Turning, Heartless makes his way out of the park heading back to his lair, the fox house of the abandoned Gotham Zoo.

Ivy woke several hours latter, groaning in pain as she did. She tries to sit up and bring a hand to her aching head but finds she cant move. Eyes snapping open she quickly looks around to see that her wrists and ankles have been tied to each leg of the rusted metal table she was laying on. She tries to call out for help but her voice only comes out in muffled noises and grunts do to a gag wrapped tightly around her mouth. Desperately she looks around for something, anything that could help her escape, but finds the small concrete room she is in completely empty except for the table she was tied to.

A creaking noise draws her attention to a old rusted door to the left of the table. She stares at the door expecting to see Heartless barge in to finish her off, but then the door starts to close again. "Must have been the wind or something…" she thinks, sighing slightly in relief. But as she dose she hears movement on the floor, the soft clicking of clawed feet moving towards her. Straining to see over the side of the table she lets out a strangled startled scream as something big and black leaps up onto the table. It was one of Heartless' foxes. Ivy stared up at the thing as it perched itself upon her stomach. It was surprisingly light and its fur lightly tickled her. Upon realizing she could actually feel the things fur on her skin she did a double take at herself. To her horror she was stripped completely naked.

As Ivy lay there staring in shock at her naked form a second creaking of the door alerted her to another's presence. She glanced over half expecting, scratch that, Hoping it was just the second fox, but no. There standing in the doorway was Heartless himself. Only there was something different about him. In place of the skin tight Kevlar body suit he had on earlier, he had on a pair of tight black jean pants and black muscle shirt that left nothing to the imagination. He was fairly well built, with muscles that would make even Bane envious, and if that bulge in his pants was any indication he was fairly well built THERE as well. "You like what ya see, Plant Bitch?" Ivy's observations were interrupted by Heartless' deep growling voice which drew her attention to his face. If looks could kill Ivy would have been dead long ago, for as scary as Heartless was there was no denying he was in fact dead handsome.

His startling blue eyes gazed at her and seemed to shine brightly with a mischievous malice that did not bode well for her. His hair fell about his shoulders in silver grey greasy unkempt strands. A light stubble on his chin added to the unkempt look from his hair. The only thing about him other than his eyes that didn't scream unclean were his teeth, which stood out, sharper than normal, pearly white. Ivy's stare was broken when a wicked pink tongue flicked across those teeth, lips curling up in a grin that sent shivers down her spine with its hungry wolf like appearance. He gives a short nod to the fox still seated on Ivy and it starts to move. Ivy freezes up afraid it was going to attack her but it merely bit at the gag in her mouth, easily pulling it free. Ivy swallowed a few times to get rid of the dry cottony feel in her mouth the gag had caused before trying to speak. "W-what are…" she started, voice coming out a frightened whisper, "…are you going to do to me Heartless?" she finished, voice a little stronger.

Heartless' grin widened a bit before he started to move toward the table in a slow stalk. "Ooh, the many MANY things I could do to you. Do ya really want to know the details?" it wasn't really a question he expected an answer for so Ivy stayed quiet, nervously watching his slow movement to the table. He stopped at the table's edge, eyes making slow trails up and down her body. "Blaze." Ivy blinked up at Heartless in slight confusion making him chuckle darkly. "My name, is Blaze. When I'm not in the suit ya can call me that." Ivy nods slightly and clears her throat, "Alright, Blaze, what exactly are you going to do with me?" Blaze's grin widens to Joker like proportions, "Well, Ivy, if ya really wana know? Well, for starters," he pauses before leaning closely, growling in her ear, "I'm gunna rape you." at Ivy's gasp of horror and her eyes more or less bugging out of her head Blaze drew up, throwing his head back and laughing insanely. "Ooh, I'm going to have some Fun with you Plant Bitch!"

Blaze sends another nod to the fox and this time it jumps down off its perch on Ivy's stomach and walked out the door. Blaze grinned down at his captive, dozens of lovely and horrible ideas skittering about in his head like roaches when you turn the kitchen light on. One idea popped up above the others and slowly he reaches behind his back. All the while Ivy stares wide eyed and terrified of what was to come next. Ivy felt her heart stop when Blaze's hand came back into view holding a rather nasty looking blade. Its handle was designed like brass knuckles, spikes on each hole for the fingers. The blade itself was shiny, sharp, and well kept. "Well, at least you can't say he doesn't take care of his weapons." Ivy thought bitterly. Ivy's thoughts are interrupted however as Blaze brings the blade down hard piercing the metal table with a loud metal on metal 'THUNK'. Blaze chuckles darkly as Ivy flinches away from the blade making a fearful squeaking noise.

Ooh how he loved to play with his victims, though he admits never before has he brought one to his home. This was new for him, so many lovely and horrible things he could do to her in the comfort of his own home. Blaze always thought of himself as someone who always saw the big picture of things, so small details often eluded him. The thought to bring her here, tie her up, strip her down, and then reveal the blade to her, thus scaring her further, were random ideas. Normally he didn't do random. Random was for freaks like that idiot The Joker, who never thought ahead, who just DID things. 'Like a dog chasing cars.' Blaze thought. Remembering the line he had over heard Joker telling Two Face, or rather Harvey Dent, one day in the Asylum. Back when the Asylum was still fully operational and he had been a 'guest' there. But those were thoughts for another time, right now he had more pressing matters to attend to. Namely taming the wild rose tied to the table before him.

Gazing down at his captive he let his eyes trail over her body. He released the knife from his grip and slowly racked a hand through her soft curly red hair, then down to lightly graze his fingers against a rosy red cheek. Ivy begins to tremble slightly with fear at his touch but he ignores it for now. Slowly he moves his hand down to lightly tease her full supple breasts, to which she made another fearful squeaking noise and tried to move away. Blaze growls and squeezes roughly on one of her breasts. She flinches but takes the hint to stay still, though she starts to make a quiet whimpering noise. Blaze grins hearing the whimpers and chuckles darkly again before trailing his hand further down. Lightly ghosting his fingertips over her stomach, his grin widens a bit watching her stomach muscles ripple slightly at the touch.

Her skin was soft, giving off a sweet floral smell, and he vaguely wondered if those lips, trembling slightly with fear, were as soft as they looked. But Blaze was no idiot, he knew those lips were as deadly as the most poisonous snake. Though he couldn't deny the slight pull those fuckable lips had on him. "Ah, such a tempting little siren, aren't you my sweet rose bud?" he growls bringing his hand up to lightly trace a finger around her lips, careful to avoid touching the crimson red lipstick she wore. He idly thought of cutting off her lips and using her poison to enhance the toxin already coating his blades. "Maybe later…" he mutters to himself, letting his hand trail back down to rest on her lower abdomen, just inches from her nether regions.

The minute his hand made contact with her silky skin she began to sob quietly. As the tears start to flow down her cheeks Heartless reaches out and, in a surprisingly gentle gesture, wipes the tears away. "Ooh hush now plant girl" he speaks in a low growling tone, "If ya be a good girl I promise ta kill ya quickly and leave your corpse somewhere nice for the cops ta find." he grin down at her almost demonically as her eyes go comically wide. He loved that look on her, as well as his other victims. Fear gave him strength, gave him power. 'Almost like that freak Scarecrow, only I don't need no toxic powder to cause it.' he idly thinks, gazing down at Ivy in such a way anyone would mistake it for a loving look. Though all you'd have to do is look closely at those icy blue eyes to see the madness burning behind them.

Ivy watches him, breathing heavily through her nose from fear, but he seems to be lost in thought. Or so she thought before his hand suddenly shoots up to grab the handle of the blade once more. She gives a startled cry when the blade's sharp point comes into contact with her skin at her collar bone. She tries to remain as still as possible but when he roughly drags the blade down in a line straight to her belly button she cant help but to arch her back slightly in pain and give another short cry. The blade doesn't cut deep, just enough pressure was placed on it to leave an angry red line, lightly oozing blood down her middle. The blade finally comes to a halt on her lower abdomen then is lifted away, once again being plunged into the table just beside her head.

Blaze stands for a few seconds admiring his work, how ever little he had done, and watched with a sadistically amused expression as Ivy panted lightly from the stinging pain. His tongue darts across his dry lips in an ominous way as he stares down at the small pools of blood, gathering here and there along the cut. Then, without warning, he leans down, mouth pressing to the slightly bleeding skin at her lower abdomen in a oddly gently kiss before that wicked tongue is out, lapping at the blood. He shifts slightly, making his way up the cut, tongue leaving a trail as he moves gathering the blood and causing the cut to sting even more. He makes his way up to her breasts, which he pauses at, paying special attention to the blood that had managed to spill and travel beneath them.

All the while Blaze's actions caused a mix of sensations in Ivy, at one point causing her to whimper in pain, but then another to whimper in…something she will deny feeling. The soft subtle sounds that escaped Ivy unwillingly, seemed to excite Blaze just as much as her cries of pain. He could feel himself growing harder by the second, and he hadn't even done anything yet. Continuing up he finally makes it to Ivy's collar bone, which he deliberately takes extra time to tease. Slowly lapping the blood there then lightly biting and sucking at it. A wide grin breaks out onto his face as he feel Ivy's body shudder slightly at the action, apparently enjoying it despite the situation.

Then suddenly an idea comes to him, rather than forcing himself on her and simply taking what he wanted, which was the initial plan, he would make her BEG for it. It was simple enough, seeing as how her body was already reacting to him, though against her will. It would be a new experience for him. He was used to people fighting him, crying in pain, begging for a mercy that was never granted. But to have someone crying in pleasure, begging for more? That could prove to be just as interesting as watching his victims writhe in agony. Ooh he was going to have some fun with this, even if it didn't involve tearing her to pieces. Though in the end, despite what corse he took, it would end the same.

Her heart would be his, though whether or not it was still in her chest would be a decision for after he satisfied his physical needs with her. And he really REALLY needed her, NOW. The ideas running through is head on how he would make her his had made him so painfully HARD he could hardly think straight. He could feel his 10 inches twitch and strain to escape the confines of the tight black jeans. It took all his will to not simply pull it out and burry himself in her. Of all the things that can be said of Heartless, aka Blaze, stubborn was at the top of the list. Once he got it in his mind to do something not even his own needs got in the way of the plan being completed.


	13. Chapter 13

**A Laugh In The Dark Ch13**

Back at the Asylum the echoes of pained screams bounced off the walls as Joker set to work playing with his newest toy. He had pulled a medical equipment tray over to the side of the bed and neatly placed his chosen items down on it: the Baterang, knife, alcohol, and several scalpels he had found around the room. Or at least they HAD been laying neatly on the tray, they now laid haphazardly, covered in drying and fresh blood. Joker himself had switched from his normal purple suit to a white lab coat, which was now a deep crimson do to all the blood. A still purple clad hand reaches over and grabs the now half empty bottle of alcohol and pours a bit onto the newest wound. The action was shortly followed by a loud scratchy scream of pain, indicating that this had been going on a while.

Joker paused and grinned down at his handy work. Jace's pale flawlessly smooth back had been reduced to shreds. Odd patterns, phrases, and Joker's own name had been carved into it, each cut fallowed by the alcohol being poured directly to it. The Baterang itself was lodged deep into his left shoulder, slicing a bit deeper every time Jace jerked from pain. Jace's body was wracked with pain and his healing factor was having trouble keeping up with the amount of damage the Joker was doing. At first Jace had gritted his teeth and tried desperately not to let the Joker know just how painful it really was, but after the first thirty minutes of this constant torture he had broken down. Blood from his back, shoulder, and the tears streaming down his face stained the bed beneath him.

In one of Joker's fits of giddiness at hearing Jace's delicious screams of pain he had sunk one of the scalpels into Jace's ribcage between two ribs and cut along them, separating the flesh from the bone. The wound was healing slowly and still gaped open letting Joker see, if he bent down and looked closely, the shuddering lung just inches from where the scalpel had cut. That particular action had caused Jace to let out the loudest scream he had so far. The sound of that scream had rocked Joker to his core, causing his already hard and straining cock to twitch, nearly cumming on the spot, but he had kept himself in check. Glancing over at the clock again Joker gave a slight huff and frowned, 10:28pm. He'd have to have Jace at that meeting spot in less then 32 minutes.

Sighing Joker leans down and speaks into Jace's ear. "Well Jacey boy, I must say I'm Quite impressed, despite the pain your poor little body must be going through you haven't passed out once! Brovo!" He says slapping Jace on the back in a 'congratulatory' manner, which caused another pain filled scream to pass Jace's lips. "Oops!" Joker says, placing a hand over his mouth, "Soo sorry, hehe slipped my mind." slowly Joker starts to remove his gloves and swirl the fingers on one hand in the blood of Jace's wounds. "And now my dear, for the part I bet you've been just DYING to get to!" with that he reaches down and, using the blood as lube, shoves his fingers into Jace's entrance.

Jace's eyes open wide and he lets out a pained gasp at the new sensations now flooding his body along side the pain. "Oh gawds," Jace thinks "is this bastard trying to turn me into some sort of Masochist? Throwing me into pleasure and pain like this, on top of every thing else, my mental state will surely crack!" He fights hard to ignore the feeling of Joker's long slender fingers moving and wriggling, stretching his hole wide. But it was no use, his legs were already straining against the binds, trying to move wider as his hips lift slightly from the bed. Joker lets out a loud stream of giggles watching Jace respond to the action even though a few seconds ago he had been carving him up like a Thanksgiving turkey.

After a moment or two of preparation, more for the Joker's benefit than Jace's, Joker pulled his fingers free of the now twitching and needy Jace. Tearing off the lab coat he made short work of unzipping his pants and pulling himself free of them. Pausing a moment he gathered a bit more blood and coated his throbbing cock before positioning himself and, in one fluid motion, fully sheathing himself deep in Jace. Jace gasps out and cries loudly in pain as the sudden motion tears and rips at his insides. The tears he had been shedding pick up in full force as he feels more of his precious life blood seeping past Jokers cock and leak down his thighs.

Joker had to force himself to pause for a moment to catch his breath, Jace's ass was so TIGHT it took his breath away to feel himself surrounded in that heat. But after that moment he couldn't stand it any more and began to pound into that sweet ass. He knew this wasn't a good thing, and could feel Jace's insides start to tear and bleed, causing his hard thrusts to become easier, but at the moment he didn't care. He wanted to find release in his new play thing and NOW. After a few minutes he reached under and gripped Jace's cock, expecting to find it limp from to much pain overriding the pleasure. But to his surprise Jace to was painfully hard, his cock twitching with need to release. To which he was eager to oblige as he began to pump him quickly In time with his thrusts.

Loud moans of pleasure mixed with cries of pain escaped Jace's dry and cracking lips. It made him angry, both at himself and at Joker. He hated what Joker was doing to him, torturing him for no apparent reason with blades and alcohol only to turn around and torture him with pleasure. He wanted to hurt the Joker, to push him away and make him stop what he was doing. But at the same time he didn't want it to stop, he wanted more, he heard himself let out a moaned 'harder' and 'faster' to which the Joker had complied. It made him sick to his stomach that he was enjoying the demented man's touch so shortly after having been torn to pieces by those same hands.

Finally after several minutes of this, both parties moaning and grunting in pleasure, Jace found his release, coating the bed with even more of his body fluids than was there already. Feeling the muscles tense and pulse around him drove Joker to his own release, spilling himself deep in Jace with a deep guttural grunt. As he finished filling Jace's ass with is essence he roughly gripped the Baterang still embedded in Jace's shoulder and Yanked it out. A sharp cry of pain escaped the half conscious vampire, the torture coupled with the hard climax from the sex being to much for him to keep himself awake. He finally fell unconscious as Joker pulled free of him and dropped the Baterang on the tray with the rest of the items.

Grinning down at his handiwork, while absently licking the cum from his hand, a funny and completely twisted idea came to him. What a nice present this bloody and cum covered Jace would be to his dear Batsy! Laughing loudly as he redid his own pants and set about undoing the chains holding Jace to the bed. He quickly bound the poor vamp once more, cuffing his hands behind his back and binding his body with tape and rope he had found in the box. After he was done he gazed down at his work, Jace was tied up like a demented Christmas present, he even had a blood stained bow stuck to his back with the Baterang. Joker smiled down lovingly at the sight and sighed. "I do hope Batsy enjoys the present I worked so hard to wrap for him. I'll be quite put off if he doesn't." and with that he slings the slung Jace's broken body over his shoulder and started out for the meeting spot.


End file.
